Angel's Child 1
by mywish21
Summary: This is based 15 years after city of lost souls. Jace and Clary have a child named Raven. Whom has an exceeding amount of angel's blood, more than Clary and Jace making her a dangerous force. Jonathan returns to kidnap Raven with the intentions of using her blood to make a new race of Shadowhunter's to take over the clave and continue his fathers intentions. Will they stop him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Angels Child-City of Bones #1**_

I had always wanted to be different in some way, something entirely my own. I wanted to be me the real me. I always had a feeling that sat at the bottom of my stomach, a sinking feeling as if this world to me wasn't right. I tried to push it away, I thought I was abnormal; I was different, maybe crazy. I knew I wasn't right, I knew I was different, but how? I saw things, visions. I never realised they would be of the future.

I saw myself being abducted by people, crashing the motorbike and my dad being held back while I had to fight them to get off me. They wanted me; they told me they were trying to save me. I was an amazing fighter all though I had never learnt how to fight before and in the end they got me. Each time I didn't listen they said something and it made my brain rattle.

I sat up bolt right in my bed, panting and breathing heavily, it was another nightmare, I muttered something under my breath 'angel's child', although I didn't know what it meant it felt right. The farms murky air woke up all my senses', I took an intake of breath and exhaled in pleasure I guessed that today would be like any normal day. I had only been at the farm for a week while my sister and brother were at home with my mother meanwhile I got to stay at the farm, with my father. I looked in the mirror and smiled thinking of the naughty tricks I could do today. I got changed into a black shirt and pants with a long emerald coat.

As usual Dad was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast. The house was a small farm-house we could only just afford, it wasn't much, and we didn't have much. The house wasn't very spacious and was filled with the cheapest furniture we could get our hands. Even though it wasn't much, it looked clean and pleasant. I think that the people who don't have much do their best to look after the few things they do have, which makes sense to me. "Not reading today are you?" My dad asked, he knew it was unusual for me not to. "No, not now." I replied walking outside and swinging my leg over the motorbike. It was against the law to ride a farm bike until you were sixteen; I was four years under the limit but shrugged it off. My father abandoned his dishes and swung himself behind me, "I have to run a few errands. Can you take me to the Lang's?" I nodded and set the bike into gear.

The air pushed my hair off the nape of my neck, I hadn't needn't pay attention to the road, I knew it all too well, but in the next few seconds I regretted it so much it hurt me. I was driving, watching the world go by me in speedy blurs. My dad was leaning off the rail at the back of the bike. When I saw a sharp rock like thing. I had a sudden impulse to scream and I did and it pierced the sound of blood rushing in my ears. "Hold on!" I shouted, Dad heard me and held onto me. I swerved the bike and it flipped I spun with it, trying to control something that was no use. It landed on top of the two of us binding us together. I tried to push it off us.

The heat was radiating off the bike and burning holes in my clothes. Dad grunted the impact of the bike had landed on him, he had most likely broken a few ribs, even with the adrenalin I still couldn't push the bike off me. I moved it a bit and pushed it away from dad enough that he could push it as well. It suddenly occurred to me, that having a bike like this on top of you should have crushed and killed, it should have killed you almost instantly. I reluctantly kept on pushing when I noticed that the sharp like rock was a dagger, a small knife. Also how had it happened that we landed in plush grass while the rest of the place was covered with mountains of rocks and dirt?

"Dad" I said evenly, "keep quiet and don't move, act dead." He looked at me funny, but obeyed. In my mind I knew this was a diversion, a diversion for something bigger. _My dream_, I thought _this cannot be happening. _My heart was hammering out of my breath. "Don't do anything that will hurt them their alive." Men had literally just dropped from the trees. I saw about ten men. The one talking captured my eye he looked about 35, he had golden eyes and slightly tanned skin and his hair was blonde and was plastered to his neck they were in very small ringlets. What captured me was what he was wearing. He was wearing a leather like jacket wand thick stiff pants as well as a padded shirt, as if it were designed to be bullet proof. He had tattoos of symbols running up his arms and lacing around his legs. I looked a little lower in his belt he had daggers and knives and in one a gun, I managed to stifle a scream and saw him holding a big pen like object.

As an afterthought the man added "especially the _angel's child_." The men pushed the bike off us and I sprang to my feet in pursuit so did my dad. Three of the men held my dad, while the man who was talking before motioned for them to hold me. I had done it on impulse and adrenaline as I flipped the man over me and he landed in the dirt. I ran and bolted for the man who called me the angel's child. He looked at me in a pained expression as 4 men dove for me, they as I noticed were all wearing the same as the other man. I waited for the men to hurtle towards me when I leapt onto one of their backs and jumped off, far away from them. "What do you want?" I snarled "you" one of the men said. I noticed that some of them where ladies and all people were holding various objects , there was a lady holding a whip, a man with a bow and arrow, and another with a sword although most just possessed knives.

"It seems nice that you obviously think much of me with all those pretty and dangerous objects that you might intend to kill me with. It seems that you understand that I'm a bit of a handful, now I know you think I'm pretty because you all seem to be staring at me as if I would be a beautiful prize possession on your hunting walls, but no thanks I like my head as it is, so can you please put those objects down and get lost!" I said in my innocent voice. The women in the corner who was holding a whip stifled a laugh. "Well she certainly didn't inherit anything from you Jace." The man out front nodded and was shaking with laughter. Jace appeared to be his name.

None of the people moved, nor did they let go of my dad so I sprang towards him. They least expected it and knocked one of the men with a blow causing him to stumble and release my dad, my dad tore off him. I disarmed the man and took his knife. I felt a bloody slash at my check. With anger I swatted the other men back; the four of them in the end were on the ground. "Well you're certainly not a mundane." The lady with the whip said "what's a mundane?" I growled as I flipped as a man took a slash at me with his knife. Most of the people were on the sidelines watching intently as I hit their people. I didn't know I could move like this, I had never been good at flexibility, fighting and acrobatics yet all of this came to me as if I trained for it. I swatted the thought aside.

A man with the bow and arrows groaned when I asked the question "Alec, Isabelle enough." Jace said causally, as if he was used to this. The men took hold of my father again. A man lunged at me with a knife and I did a one handed cartwheel to avoid the danger before smashing my boot into his face. I was covered with slashes from knives an tips of swords and blood pooled around me, my movements were tiering and in the moment I was totally dependent to adrenaline, although even that was fading.

My knees started to sag in exhaustion, but I couldn't let them win. I knew I couldn't, Jace noticed my exhaustion and he made me intake my breath as he yelled "ENOUGH!" Everyone froze even myself, "you are not meant to harm the child didn't I make myself clear. It's useless and most of you are on the ground because of a thirteen year old." "Twelve" I corrected and a smile played at the corner of his mouth, although his eyes were flashing with pain. This annoyed me, I looked around and noticed most people were on the ground injured, I slowly recited the past 2 minutes of fighting, it felt like an hour although I knew I was venturing further than the range of exaggerating. I remembered the part where I was up in the tree and jumped on top of the two men and bashed their heads together, they were still on the ground.

Jace nodded at the girl with the whip-Isabelle painfully and tried to smile but failed miserably she raised her whip, I went to move but I was too slow, the man before who had the bow and arrows-Alec had a death grip on me. And the whip struck underneath my knees, I quietly cried at and collapsed at my knees. "Just kill me" I said with my jaggerd breath "please". My father cried out, he had a painful scream and I bowed my head closing my eyes. When I looked up Jace he had a very painful look. But masked it quickly "get up" he ordered. I looked at him but didn't move "lift her." Alec and another man had me at either side and lifted me up. "I need you to say your goodbyes to your father." He said it softly but spat the word father as if he despised the word. My father was let go and I felt the tight arms release me.

I ran towards him as if it was the last thing that I would ever do. And I felt his soft arms wrap around me and caressing my hair. I sighed against him "I'm sorry" I said "I have to go otherwise they will kill you, I know they will." I looked back at Jace he was watching us intently and sorely. "Raven" my father said, for the last time. Then they departed us and then there were a swirl of colour sand I could see inside a church. Even with my shortened knowledge of this new world I could tell that it was a portal.

I heard my father shout "I may not be your father but I love you." In the second Jace took me with Alec towards the portal "what do you mean I'm not your father, I'm your daughter!" I screamed wildly "Jace" my father said "please make sure you and Clary look after _our_ daughter." "Who's Clary, why are you letting me leave, why did you say our daughter, they're going to kill me and you're going to let them, how come you not my father?" I screamed with a few tears rolling down my check. "You betrayed me" I screamed thrashing in Alec and Jace's arms, Isabelle was crying when I saw her. All of them looked at me with a painful expression, and then I was thrown into the portal.

_**By Charli Kay, Chapter #2 coming soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Angels Child- City of Bones #2 **In times like these I would generally make something smart up, but in this moment nothing came to mind. My mind was blank, that was until I was pulled into the portal. A bunch of really colourful words came to mind, like if I said the words at school I would either get punishment like 10 weeks of detention or suspension for a week. Nausea rolled over me and I felt absolutely freezing as if I just went swimming in a small hole of water in Antarctica in the middle of winter. Then heat came like fire spitting at random parts of my body. The last was the worst I felt like I had been dipped in a pool of acid and it was slowly and very painfully skinning away my flesh. It is unbelievable how in the course of twenty seconds I was absolutely physically drained.

When the portal opened I gasped and landed on all fours. I was immediately aided by Isabelle and Jace. I looked up at Jace with a despising glint in my eye. "At first I thought I hate you" I said, letting that sink in "and now I regret from the bottom of my heart of having a vision about you let alone seeing you in person." Jace chuckled but then froze as if I had just pushed the pause button on a remote "you had a vision about me." I nodded my head vigorously in reply.

Isabelle walked over to me and embraced my shoulders looking at me in the eye. "Honey I'm Isabelle" she said "I figured that" I said dryly, and Jace in the background chuckled. "I know your names Jace" I said pointing towards him "and your Alec" I said everyone followed their gaze on my finger as it went to the man, he had pretty blue eyes and Black hair. "And your Isabelle" I said in a matter-of-fact tone. Isabelle had grey eyes and the dark as knight hair like Alec "are you related to Alec" I inquired she nodded. Then she took a big breath and was looking at Jace, I knew she had to crack some news to me.

"Sweetie, Jace and I need to have a chat with you." I nodded slowly and followed the pair down the hall. They seemed so close together "are you two married or something" I asked in my best innocent voice Isabelle looked baffled "no-" she said then Jace cut in " What she meant to say was no one can resist my charming looks not even my sister. I'm sorry Izz but I am already spoken for and you may have to get use to the disappointment but it's okay, you will eventually find someone." Isabelle punched him in the arm, and Jace rubbed it like he was hurt. "Wait your related?" I asked wide eyed "why yes" said Jace. "You don't even look alike." I said shortly "he was adopted" said Isabelle quickly, she looked panicked but played the poker card and kept silent. "There is something you're not telling me." I said "well were about to talk about that." Said Isabelle, and to my surprise Jace said nothing.

We walked into a room. It was painted black and the room looked bare, in the middle was a beautiful bed with a satin cover and four posts came over the top of the bed and curtains draped around it. There was a window overseeing a view of a busy road. The curtains were a dark blue. At the end of the bed was a chest and there was a bookshelf on the right. "Where are we?" I asked "New York" said Jace "but we were in Australia 20 minutes ago." I said "I know but-"Jace was cut off and the door flew open. There was a women standing in front of me, who had a beautiful slim body and dressed in the gear everyone else was in. She had flaming red hair and green eyes. She looked at me and her hand covered her mouth "Raven" she said. She looked like she were about to faint. I wanted to ask how she knew my name but kept silent. Jace ran over to her "Clary-"He began tightening his arms around her in a fierce hug, as if he were trying to get her to look away from me. Clary looked into my eyes "her eyes" she said. I smiled weakly; still looking into my eyes she started screaming.

The screaming was of heartbreak and no matter what Jace could do, he couldn't get her to stop screaming. My mind was full of confusion and I felt pained, I had someone I didn't even know look at me and start screaming like I was some horrible monster. And although Clary's eyes were deadlocked on me, she wouldn't back away. Clary would have sunk to the ground if Jace's arms hadn't held her upright. Isabelle looked at me, I could tell by her expression that she wanted to comfort me, but it wouldn't do any good. Looking at Clary wildly in the eye, I hesitantly backed away taking shy steps backwards towards the door and as soon as my hand touched the handle and the door opened, I ran. I don't even know where I ran; all I knew was that I ran down hallways and hallways full of doors. I just had to get away from all the piercing screaming. There were corridors along corridors but I didn't stop, the running seemed to exhaust me and right now I just wanted to run away from my life, and give up. The pain was defiantly torturous.

The look in her eyes said enough of what she thought of me. I must have been a monster, although I never knew it; but then again I never knew about anything until an hour ago. I ran until I saw a man, it was Alec I wanted to keep on running but he was standing in my way, like a shield, but I thought that if I ran hard enough, either he would move or I would bolt him over. I ran and felt our bodies collide, Alec wrapped his hands around me to stop squirming but I kept on wriggling, I needed to be free. I had to, I devoured the feeling of being free and I wanted to move, but then Alec held all my restraint places and I was unable to move. I eventually thrashed some more and started screaming as loud as I could. "LET ME GO ALEC, PLEASE JUST LET ME GO, PLEASE ALEC PLEASE!" My desperate cries made him seem uncomfortable. Then my voice dropped to a whisper "please Alec let me go." For the first time I sounded childlike as I begged him to let me go. And to my surprise Alec answered me. "You won't run, will you Raven?" He whispered back, and even though he whispered it made me feel better. "No" I said in reply, he let me go "thank you." I said, I said it briefly and simply so I could catch my breath. Alec stepped aside. Then I bolted, down the hallway. I ran like before, only faster because someone was chasing me, I ran down hallways and swerved and eventually I could tell Alec lost me, because I couldn't hear his even breathing and heavy footsteps behind me.

I opened a door, wide enough so I could only just see through it; in-case someone was in there. No one was, so I opened the door wider and walked in. Inside it was like a gym, no wait; it looked like a training centre that would teach you combat with weapons. The only reason I could guess the was because on the walls were rows of knives, whips, bow and arrows, axes and pretty much anything deadly you could imagine. On the side of the room were rows of dummies with targets painted at the points of the stomach and head. I smiled looking at them. On the wall was a mirror, which covered the whole wall. On the ground was a training mat that covered the whole floor and there were exercise machines right in the corner of the room. The room was painted a nice blue; _this is my kind of room_ I thought I_ am going to have a lot of fun in here_.

I walked over and selected a knife that didn't look all too freaky and too complex to use. I tried it one the dummy and held the hilt of it, crushing it through the dummies rib cage. It implanted there sure enough but I felt that it didn't respond. I looked at the knife and saw a name inscribed on the hilt _Michael _was all it said, it was engraved nicely and very carefully written with beautiful handwriting, the curved with pretty twists and curves and each letter joined, I never thought I could describe handwriting, but this was beautiful and a piece of art. The knife was light in my hands and the blade gleamed, a beautiful metallic colour rebounding a reflection to the floor as the sunlight hit it. It felt cold in my hands I twisted it over then repeated its name "Michael." I said, it then glowed, with light escaping my hands, I thought I would burn my hand but it didn't; it only made my hand tighten the grip. My grip on it was perfect and it made me feel as if this particular knife was made for me. I again lunged at the dummy and very roughly pierced the tip of the blade at its heart, sliding it in easily though the rib cage; burying the knife until I was sure that if it was a real person they would be dead. I smiled in satisfaction and tested my acrobatics and flexibility I never knew I had. I could cartwheel, and flip and land on my feet without a second though, I could do a one handed cartwheel, and backflip, and I could split my legs as easy as if I was flexing my arm. I performed new trips with my acrobatics and flexibility and thought of the benefits these things would have.

I did sit up in the corner of the room and wondering was why I had the motivation and skill to do all these things whereas before I couldn't even dream of having the probability of being capable to do all this. I mean sure I would climb rooves and snap back at people with high authority and always answered with sarcasm and I always have, I once punched a kid in the playground when I was younger because they were annoying me; but other than that that was my only offence to people, the rest was defence on my behalf. It still remained a mystery at the time on how I could do all the things, but I was okay with that because at least I could save myself.

I was burning off all my anger, about my father, about being here, about seeming to be a monster, about lying to Alec and about being me. All I wanted to do was keep myself occupied so I wouldn't get upset and breakdown. Rage pulled me through an aggravated blindness, the whole time making me see red, and even though there was nothing going on I still had butterflies in my stomach and had heaps of adrenaline to burn so I went to the punching bag. Without boxing gloves I pelted at the thing swinging it from side to side. Left uppercut, right clear hook, right uppercut, a jab and grab and the straight and a pull counter. I looked outside and saw that it had become dusk I had spent all day in here. I wondered if anyone had gone looking for me- not that it mattered because I didn't want to be found, because if they didn't find me I could eventually run away and get someone to help me.

I grabbed onto _Michael_ again and whispered his name, but this time I acted as if the dummy was an opponent. I ducked as if it had a fist moving my way then I cartwheeled out of the way, and as if it had raised a fist I flipped backward, out of any immediate danger. Then I put my two hands together in a big fist and clunked it on top of its head, so it would be in a minor concussion. Then I did the same move I practiced before I swiftly moved the blade between the rib cages and deep enough so that it would have hit the heart and killed my opponent. I could still see the brightness of the blade inside the stuffing of the dummy.

I hadn't heard the door shut but when the lights flickered brighter I whirled around with the glowing blade in my hand. The girl let out a muffled scream, it was Isabelle; I thought she would have been afraid but in my surprise she just yelled "get that angels blade out of your hands, you don't know how to use it and its only for Shadowhunters!" "How did you find me?" I asked Isabelle let out a snort "everyone's been looking for you all day, and considering you were like Jace I guessed you would have been in here." "Okay" was my only reply. "What are Shadowhunters?" I asked letting out all the questions of my mind. "How do I know how to use the angel's blade? Why did you take me away from my Dad? Why aren't I his daughter? Why did Clary scream about my eyes? Why do you think Jace and I are so alike? Where are we? Why am I here? What the hell is wrong with my life?" I said it quickly and Isabelle studied me intently. "Let's talk" Isabelle said "well frankly last time we did I had a lady scream of terror about me eyes." I muttered quietly but Isabelle heard me and stared at me blandly.

"Okay" Isabelle said clasping my hands; I showed discomfort on my face but didn't move them "brace yourself" Isabelle muttered. "So Shadowhunters are people from centuries back there was this angel called Raziel and he gave a man named Jonathan a cup, Raziel cut himself and bled into the cup, Jonathan was to drink it. It was to make a new race and save all of humanity, this was called Nephilim or Shadowhunters, they were to protect the mundane's - human people from demons, and these people were to slay the demons, they have done it for centuries, keeping the mundane's safe. There was also a mortal mirror and a mortal sword as well as the mortal cup. If they were reunited it was capable for the person to summon Raziel and he would grant one wish. That was how Jonathan was able to make Shadowhunters. Jonathan had done it on behalf of the world to keep them safe. The Shadowhunters had half human blood and half angel's blood, everyone here is a Shadowhunter; Jace, Clary, Alec, Me and you." She paused but I made no question, even though I felt like screaming because she didn't know who I was but thought I was a Shadowhunter. "You are not actually your Dad and Mums biological child, nor your sister and brothers biological sibling. See you were adopted." I made a noise of protest but Isabelle put a hand up to silence me. "But I am the spitting image of my mother and look like the rest of my family!" I whined "No you're not" Isabelle replied "it's a thing called glamour; it's a type of magic if you insist. It makes something look like it is not, this place looks like an old church which is why no one bothers it." Isabelle handed me a mirror "look at your face" she said I looked and concentrated, my brown hair was highlighted with a lot of blonde throughout it. My eyes from a distance looked black not brown, but when you looked closer it was a brown flecked with grey and hazel. My cheekbones and jaw pointed out a bit more and my nose was a bit more pointed. My mouth dropped open.

"Who's child am I?" I whispered, scared. "You are Jace's and Clary" my jaw hit the ground "WHAT!" I demanded, bolting upright, Isabelle sighed and swatted me back on the ground "yes but listen" Isabelle said, chewing her lower lip. "Jace and Clary met when went to tell Clary that she was a Shadowhunter, her parents never told her. At sixteen they feel in love, Jace had thought his father was dead, but turned out to be alive. His name was Valentine, a very evil man; he had taken a secret identity and tricked his son. He had taken the mortal cup and intended to summon an army of Shadowhunter children, with half demon blood, to overpower our government and rule. But little did Clary realise that he was her biological father and she never knew it. They never got back the mortal cup, then he took the Mortal sword, intending to unleash all demons on the earth until they gave in and let him rule, Clary and Jace sunk the boat that he was in, it didn't kill him but lost the mortal sword but in the end Valentine mustered all three deadly items. He killed Jace" "but he's here isn't he!" I demanded, Isabelle made shushing noises and continues "AND had tied Clary up and summoned Raziel. He wanted more Shadowhunters but this time mixed with demon blood, Raziel killed Valentine for his foolishness, and gave Clary the wish Valentine didn't use. On wish she spared Jace and bought him back to life. Eventually they found out that Jace was not her Biological brother that was Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern otherwise known as Sebastian. Jace's parents were killed and Valentine took him in and raised him, but Jonathan was the real son. He is still alive and on the run he had caused much danger in the past but has not caused any threating moves since we last saw him. When Jace was little, Valentine gave Jace's mother while she was still pregnant a fluid and it had given him blood of an angel, more than Jace needed. Valentine had a lot more Angel's blood, and from the same angel, Isaac, Valentine gave his wife some powder on her food, she was completely oblivious but she had a lot of angel's powder. They had special side effects. They couldn't risk having a child in case it was dangerous, but you came when Clary was 18, they sent you away in hopes that you would become normal and halfway through the age of 15, they would train you to become a Shadowhunter, because otherwise the demons would pick up the scent of you and kill you." Isabelle finished, and I had blood pounding out of my ears, in anger "so is that why all this fighting has come natural to me?" I asked "no they taught you when you were younger so that if anything happened you would remember, but if you weren't in any immediate danger you would have no memory of learning but the reason why you are so good is because of Raziel's blood." "What is the tattoo's for?" I asked "oh" Isabelle said "their called runes" each has a special meaning so this one is strength" she said pointing at one "and it will give me a temporary effect of being strong, although some can be permanent. Your mum specializes in making runes and using old ones that no one can remember. And your Dad specializes in fighting." Isabelle said. "Where are we?" I asked "at the institute" said Isabelle happily, "some of us live here, it's a place to stay for a Shadowhunter if they need anything or a passing through. It is also for children whose parents have died, so also a Shadowhunter orphanage, except they stay here. It can also be of temporary things of Warlocks, fairies, vampires, and werewolves." "Wait they exist?" I ask "yes" was all Isabelle said. "Let's get you to change for dinner."

Despite my hate for dresses Isabelle put me in one for dinner; it was a silky red one, flowing around me in a shimmery curtain, and was clinging to my growing curves. It looked nice and my hair was pinned up, I have to admit I look nice, but I was still uncomfortable. I walked out behind Isabelle and walked into a dining room. The mahogany table had merchandise covered all over it. There were gleaming silver plates and a knife and fork beside each one. There were many chairs rowing down the long table. Isabelle and I walked in seeing the whole table occupied beside our isolated seats. We sat down, there were a few children, and there were five kids including myself. Isabelle nodded to all people I sat in silence until Isabelle spoke "okay so this is Raven" Isabelle said indicating at me. "This is Michael" Isabelle said, he was a boy my age with freckles, red hair and a goofy grin, "Liam" another boy my age who had Deep ocean blue eyes and midnight black hair "my son" Isabelle said with pride. "Dimitri" she said, Dimitri was a tanned boy who also looked my age he had shinning brown hair that had faint colours of blonde in there and he had hazel eyes "and Alex", Alex looked sixteen and sat at the table with her hair on the side that was a gold colour with honey eyes. I was relieved when everyone else was also dressed nice. "Oh and also Magnus, Alec's husband."

I looked across the table and saw Clary looking at me and her hand clamed in Jace's. Jace was looking at me and so was Alec. Magnus was looking at me intently. "I hear you've figured out your our daughter." Jace said, my face hardened "don't tell me you don't think this is right." Said Magnus, Isabelle had pointed out earlier that Magnus was a warlock. "No it's not fair that their afraid of me." I whispered. The kids kept quiet but I kept talking "what was so wrong with my eyes anyway?" I said through my gritted teeth. "You have Valentines eyes" said Clary- my mother. "Yes I have my grandfather's eye's" I said "but I am still my own person." Clary snapped back and then I realised she wasn't frail. "We tried to make the right choice." "Yeah" I answered "by taking me away from the only family I ever knew." I said. The kids at the table flinched at my harsh words. "You have no right." Jace said "you were scared of me" I answered "afraid of what monster I'd turn into." "No we didn't think that" Jace replied calmly. "Well then why did you send my off at a friend's doorstep." I snapped "because we didn't want our child to turn out how you are now." Jace snapped, everyone took an intake of a breath and I flinched. My black eyes, if possible turned darker. And then I darted at him so quick he had no time to notice. I leapt at him and pushed him off his chair pinning him to the ground. Jace made no effort to move. My fist made contact with his nose and I heard I deliberate crunch, I could feel the blood gushing out onto my hand as my shaking fist pulled away. Clary had pushed me off, and was screaming at me, although I couldn't hear anything but the uneven beat of my heart, so I was completely oblivious to her insults. As she aided Jace and Isabelle and Alec had hold of me, as my body sagged and my knees collapsed to the ground. "I am a mess" I said aloud before my eyesight disappeared and my eyelids flattered shut and I sank into an uneasy past out state.

_**By Charli Kay, Chapter #3 coming soon (hopefully!**____**)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Angels Child-City of Bones #3_**

Being escorted back to a bedroom is absolutely no fun whatsoever- let me tell you that now from personal experience. I was only unconscious for a minute or two; Alec and Isabelle were half carrying and half carrying my limp body towards my bedroom. When I woke up from my state, I jumped to my feet in a defence position. "Jesus Raven, can't you stay still for at least five minutes? If I hadn't of known better, I would say you inherited the recklessness Jace had, you are always moving! You are just like him!" Isabelle complained, "Hey!" I snapped "don't go there." "I guess that means that she is extremely charming and has not once in her life missed a chance to throw in an extremely annoying line of sarcasm." With Isabelle and Alec still on me, I whirled around and saw Jace leaning on one of the hallway doors; he was holding a bloody cloth up to his nose, although I was sure it had stopped bleeding. "Why didn't you just use a healing rune?" Alec asked "because" Jace said narrowing his eyes at me "I haven't felt physical pain in a long time."

"Your face is self-explanatory; anyone by looking at you would be able to tell that you picked a fight with a fifteen year old girl. And not by surprise the fifteen year old girl would obviously win, therefor causing you to have a broken nose." I said "Since when have you become so cocky and arrogant, Miss Lightwood?" Jace asked, I ignored the fact that he called me cocky and arrogant and tried to forget that he addressed me by HIS last name and simply replied "since I met you" as if it were a fact. "One question?" Asked Jace "You've just used your question" I replied, Jace continued anyway with a smug and amused look on his face. "When are you not like this?" "Usually I'm remarkably good natured; try me on a day that doesn't end with Y" I said with the same amused look on my face, I leant against the door across from him, arms folded. "How'd you hear that? That's my phrase, copyright Miss Lightwood!" Jace asked in astonishment, clearly bewildered. I smiled broadly "I have eyes and ears everywhere." I said, moving my hands to my hips, tapping my foot. When in reality I heard him say it to someone outside my door when I was getting changed into my dress, although I didn't think he would need to know that. I sashayed, winked then strutted down the hallway, leaving an astonished Jace behind.

Isabelle and Alec were on each side of me, making sure I wouldn't run away although I knew they doubted it. I only just remembered where my room was from where I was so I lead the way. Isabelle was having trouble keeping up because of her laughter, Isabelle was beside herself laughing like a maniac; and Alec was grinning broadly trying to stop himself from snorting in laughter. Once in my room they made sure I was in bed and was tightly tucked in before leaving my room like parents. "Isabelle" I murmured, Alec left the room "are you married?" I asked her out of pure curiosity "yes" she said "who to?" I asked "a vampire named Simon you should meet him, he's gorgeous, we'll discuss everything tomorrow." "Okay" I replied "tomorrow sounds good." Isabelle shut the door, smiling. Everything that happened today I regretted, it suddenly occurred to me that I mightn't ever see my family again. Worst of all I didn't have a choice if I wanted to see them, I didn't have a choice on where I lived, how to do things, I didn't even have a choice on how to be me. I let tears leak out of the corners of my half closed eyes. The sadness ambushed my anger and the sadness overpowered my anger. Leaving me in a despairing pit; anger is a constant feeling and maybe that's why some people are always sad because where there is anger, sadness takes control. I felt like a tidal wave was pulling me down. Drowning me in my own sadness, but all the sudden I fund a hook and grasped onto it as it took me back to shore, replacing my sadness back to anger.

I bolted up and found a duffel bag under my bed. I stacked clothes in there from the draws, there were two books on the shelf. _The Shadowhunters codex_, and a very old copy of _a tale of two cities_. I found some toiletries and a hairbrush in the ensuite, I put them in too. I pulled on some gear I found that everyone else seemed to be wearing, I put on the black shirt that had the bullet proof vest with the leather jacket, and the tight black jeans and a black buckle and the heavy combat shoes. They seemed to be perfectly my size, I think the people were intending me to stay for a long time. I brushed my hair. And left the room and scouted for the kitchen. I eventually found it after about an hour of searching and narrowly missed being caught by people. I opened up random doors, I eventually found the dining room and my guess was that the kitchen was next to it. I guessed correctly.

I turned on the light and looked throughout the pantry, thoroughly. I found bars and chip packets so I just put those in. I also found a few apples and one or two bananas and put those in the bag. My bag was halfway full and still light so I thought that was a bonus, I had spare change in the clothe pocket and threw it in the bag. I turned the door when I heard footsteps charging towards the room, I slammed the room and ran straight past the person, I tried to find the way back towards my room. I pressed my back against the wall waiting for breath. I had to leave, all I needed to do was find the door, I was so close, and I had to get there. I needed to. I silently walked through the hallway. I heard voice's they were arguing, I slammed my back to the wall but realised that they were inside a room. I squatted by to the door to hear what they were saying.

"Clary she's my daughter. Our daughter, she must stay or she will be killed by demons; she's still a child and she's the angels child." It was Jace's voice through the wooden door. "Jace" Clary started "she isn't a force to be reckoned with. If she's the angel's child then she's too dangerous to be here. She obviously doesn't want to be here. So leave her alone and let her go home." Their voices were like a tennis match as I heard them throw words at each other. This was about me, I never knew I had demons tailing me. Clary's voice was gradually rising with each word. Next to my surprise I heard Alec's words "Clary, she isn't a bad kid. She is just like the two of you, you should be grateful you have such a good child." "Good!" Clary's voice said "she is your niece and she punched my husband, we can already tell she would put herself in danger." This verbal cage match started to annoy me. I heard a big thump and felt the door vibrate. "Goddammit Clary you give her a break." I heard Isabelle's voice next "Clary she's been through a lot you need to give her time to adjust." Jace spoke up next and I was surprised he was defending me. "When we first had Raven you wanted to keep her, I said no for her safety, you adored her and now that she has grown up and has become independent you think she's a monster! Demons aren't the real reason why she's here!" Jace shouted "Then what is?!" Clary replied with pure frustration. _Now we are getting somewhere_ I thought.

"Your brother, Sebastian- I mean Jonathan." Jace said blandly and was stuttering, this was the first time I heard him nervous. "What about him?" Clary asked with aggravation although I could tell there was a note of fear in her voice. "Jonathan wants her, he wants to poison her with demon blood and make her his creation. She will be powerful, she won't be like the fairies, and she will be destructive and won't have any humanity left in her. He wants to claim our child. Jonathan has stolen the mortal cup. If he had her they would be indestructible. Sebastian- I mean Jonathan would get her to listen to his every command. He would put her powerful angel blood in the cup, making a new race the same as her. He would destruct the world and our girl is the main ingredient." Jace said finally, Clary shrieked "but she's my baby girl" she said "that won't matter" Jace replied. "How do you know this" Clary replied and I could hear her voice shaking with anger. "Because Jonathan asked me to join him, I declined and now it puts all of us in danger." I was unable to breath, I was in silence, I was putting everyone in danger who were trying to help me; it was disgraceful. If I walk in to the room I can still run away, I will just have to be quicker to find the door.

My anger overruled myself and I stormed into the room; almost knocking the door of the hinges. Everyone turned their heads my way in less than a second. "You can't be serious!" I yelled "I am not putting anyone in danger like that." Alec, Isabelle and my mother and father all had flushed faces from arguing. Jace palms were down on the table as he had lent in to yell at Clary. They all looked at me at surprise, "what's the bag for?" Jace asked as if nothing had just happened, I was angry and showed it. "I'm leaving" I said spinning on my heels and I ran. As I had many times before. I had Isabelle run after me. Jace shouted "shut the gates!" Clary ran another way, and before long Jace was sprinting after me. I saw the gates in front of me. I smelt the air of freedom, I had to leave these people to keep them safe. I was so close yet so far from the gate. I saw the gate slowly shut as I opened the door but I kept running furthermore. I had someone cling onto my wrist as I went to jump over the gate. It was Clary. Jace had done the gate while Clary had caught me. "Let go of me" I said trying to get her plastered hand of my wrist. "No" was all she replied "I'll kill you all, you're all in danger because of me, let me go and I will never be in your way again." Clary looked at me and I caught some features that I had which were like her. She caught on as well "you" Clary said after a while "are just as stubborn as me" "hey-" I started "but Clary had pulled me in a tight embrace, she hugged me. At first I struggled but then I rested against her and let her stroke my hair.

While Clary held me, Jace locked himself in the hug. I had a family, I smiled "now I am leaving" I said, Jace grabbed hold of my wrist and they had to lock me in my room and hold me captive. Jace had brought a few belongings from home, he bought me tons of books and my iPod. I was still locked in my room although I wasn't allowed out Isabelle suggested bringing all the kids in to meet me. Isabelle insisted that I got into a dress, I debated her so we came to the conclusion that I would wear my shredded t-shirt, skull leggings and a pretty skirt over that- in Isabelle's words. My hair looked like a birds nest so we brushed and patted it down.

Isabelle was going through my hair with a hairbrush and now it was silky to touch. "They're going to hate me" I moaned "no they're not" Isabelle replied sharply "if anyone gives you a hard time tell me." I smiled reassuringly, because I thought Isabelle would know that if anyone gave me a hard time I would punch them as hard as I did with Jace. "When can I meet Simon?" I asked "sometime" she said. "I will go fetch them" Isabelle said I nodded "don't leave the room" she said. I couldn't anyway, she'd locked the door. Once Isabelle left I got out of the skirt and sat on my bed, waiting for the kids' to come in, and hate me.

I sat there for what seemed like forever and the door opened up a bit, then a little bit more until it was fully open. Four kids walked in Luke, Michael, Dimitri and Alex; I wasn't exactly sure how to act, I'd never really had friends, at school I stuck to myself and studied. Although I didn't have any friends I was a grade a student. Isabelle smiled and left the room. It took physical effort to say something in the awkward silence Michael smiled comfortably and clasped his hands together, he indicated to the bed "may we?" he asked, Michael had a warming, deep voice and looked like a goofy guy. I tried to look reassuring by smiling back "sure". I said they all sat on the bed besides Dimitri who just plopped himself on the ground. Luke struck out a hand "I'm Luke" he said "yep I figured that" it was the same thing I said to Isabelle, I couldn't help but keep the snark out of it, Dimitri laughed at the snark. Luke looked embarrassed, "sorry" I said "I shouldn't have done that" I said "that's okay-" Luke said "no it's not" I replied putting my hand out. Luke shook it.

Alex had said nothing the whole time, then she looked at me and studied me closely. Then she might have thought I was a good friend or something and she said "Hi" "hey" I replied "is it true that you're Jace and Clary's daughter and you were abducted from your family?" she asked. I thought she seemed nice but I was already feeling a sort of dislike towards her. "Yes" I replied hoarsely, "leave her alone" Dimitri said in a warning tone, "whatever" was Alex's reply. I heard a bell "diner" Alex, Michael and Liam said in union. "Bye" was Michael's reply with a goofy grin, "bye see you at dinner" Liam said with a shy smile and Alex just strutted off.

They all left the room which left Dimitri who was still on the floor. My mind was screaming to dis him but I resisted the urge. Like the idiot I was I just said "sooooo" I mentally slapped myself for the stupidity but Dimitri smiled an evil grin and just replied with "sooooo", I smiled back. Dimitri stood up and then I realised how tall he was he was half a head taller than me, but then yet again I had been small al my life. Dimitri wondered over to my book case and looked at the books, his hands running over the spines of them. "You like to read?" he asked "yeah well who doesn't" I found myself babbling like an idiot so I shut up. Dimitri found all this amusing "I like to read" he mused still looking at the books. He kept walking around the small bookshelf and something caught his eye "you've read _the fault in our stars_?" he asked, "yes" I replied "it's a beautiful book, I love Augustus he was just the definition of awesome." "Define the definition of awesome?" Dimitri asked "amazing, cool, good looking-" "good looking" Dimitri said "well yes, hey have you read the book?!" I asked smiling, Dimitri mimicked me "yeah well who hasn't". Dimitri looked at my astonished face "surprised Lightwood?" he asked. My mood ruined and I sat back down on the bed "why does everyone presume me to be like my biological parents, I haven't accepted the fact that I'm a part of their family yet, I have known them less than a week. I was taken away from the family I knew for fifteen years and then everyone expects me just to forget them." Dimitri sat next to me and looked up at me his hazel eyes worried. "Yeah well it's like you've lived in a lie your whole life and I guess people seem to want you to except that. But it's hard when you grow attached to the people you love, because you are hoping that they are on a spell that makes them be like that. But the sooner you realise this was their choice the sooner you will come to terms with reality and be okay. It's like that and it hurts but I know I need to get back on track." I said, Dimitri nodded and had saw that I had taken a lot of thought into this.

"Why haven't you been at dinner?" he asked, his eyes thoughtful, "I'm on probation, I eat in here and stay in this room, until their sure I won't try to run away." I said , "What did you do if you don't mind me asking?" Dimitri asked "something" I muttered "that would have saved you all." Dimitri didn't push me further which I was grateful for. Dimitri swiftly landed on my bed and sprawled on it how only guys could sprawl, to make it look like it was yours. "What are you doing?" I demanded "well I figured we can start a chapter like Hazel and Augustus did by watching a movie in here. I'm eating with you." He said "okay, but we don't have a T.V" I pointed out "I do" Dimitri said, and with that 20 minutes later Dimitri had dragged a television into my room. I choose one of the movies he had it was '_the notebook_'. "Great so now I'm stuck watching a pathetic love story. Everyone knows that in the end the two people who fall in love die. It's obvious." Dimitri said, "HEY!" I shouted although for the first time I wasn't angry, I was laughing "I've never seen the movie before!" "Okay then" Dimitri said "whoops spoiler alert they both die." I laughed and so did he. We flicked the movie long and before long we were engrossed with the movie. Isabelle came into the room with a dish of food. She almost dropped the plate when she saw us. "Oh" was all she said "okay I'll get another dish" and with that Isabelle left the room, smirking like she knew something I didn't. When the movie ended our plates were clean and both of us about to fall asleep. At the end of the movie Dimitri looked at me and arched an eyebrow. "You seriously didn't cry?" he asked "good god, I'm tough unlike you, people die all the time. It's not like I personally knew these people and they just happened to die a tragic way." I said, Dimitri smiled, "would you cry if I died?" Dimitri asked, "Well I've known you as long as I knew Noah and Allie so give me another year or so." I said and he laughed, "well off to bed" he said "okay" I replied "okay" he replied "_maybe our okay we'll be our always_." Dimitri said; "don't go quoting the fault in our stars on me!" I yelled. "Okay" Dimitri smirked "goodnight" and I nodded. He left the room nodding.

As soon as I landed on the bed, I found sleep. Although this wasn't peaceful sleep. I saw myself in a cave, I was in a beautiful rich satin dress which clung to my figure, I had on three inch platform, and my makeup was done without a smudge or smear. My hair was in peaceful waves like rippling water. I stood there not knowing what to do or how to move with this dress. Then a man walked in; he had a very broad chest and shoulders he was dressed in jeans and a white button up shirt. He had hair as white as snow and his eyes were black like mine. "Hello dear niece" he said, his voice very low "my voice was quavering but I stood up "who the hell are you?" I asked. "My my, that's no way to talk to your uncle. You are a pretty thing." I stepped closer to him, he couldn't sense my fear. Yet. "I said who the hell are you?" I said it with a scary calm, it didn't even make the man look at me, well he did but it was... Amusement? That flashed in his eyes. "I am your uncle." He said, "no you're not you're a crazy stalker that's in my dreams." I replied as if it was a fact, something flickered in his eyes but he immediately hid it. "It is a dream, but its reality. Everything that is happening here is real and true. If I were to cut you, when you wake up you would feel it and the cut would be there. Blood would very slowly trickle down your arm." The man flicked out a pocketknife and advanced towards me, without helping it; I struck my foot out at his head, right near the temple where he would be knocked out or dead if I hit him hard enough. The man caught my foot when it scraped his cheeks and spun my leg in his hand causing me to fall. I jumped up and went to hit his face with a jaw breaking punch but he easily deflected it with a block that made my nerves tingle.

"You have my father's eyes, maybe mine" he mused "you are certainly like Jace" "and persistent and stubborn like Clary, you are the angel's child." "Okay so stop being so freaking crazy or is it a job you insisted on taking because if it is you are doing a good job at it." He looked at me with anger. I was still on the ground and my back on the moist cave wall, my dress was cut into thin little strips down the bottom it was slashed like ribbons. The man kicked me; I looked him and glared, "you don't feel pain?" He asked "is that a benefit of being the angel's child?" I look daggers at him as if he were wild. "You just freaking kicked me you idiot of course it hurt. What the hell is with this angel's child anyway?" I asked with aggravation. "Hasn't anyone told you?" he asked "all I know is that Jace and Clary have a lot of angels blood in them more than any other Shadowhunter does, and when they had me it caused me to have an extraordinary amount of the blood giving me secret powers I do not yet know of." "It's not only that" Sebastian said "Angels themselves voted for you to be placed upon this world, it was in your favour and that's why you're here. They recommend you; you are practically an angel on this earth." The man said.

I smiled "please go back to whatever world you're from" I said "and leave me alone." I said with an edge of snark. "No" was all he said.

A man stumbled out in chains. His head in matters of grey lumps, he had an unshaven beard. He was wearing old track pants with holes in them and a flannelette shirt. I did a double take and looked at him. I started screaming when I looked at him I ran up and tried to push the people of the man who were surrounding him to insure he couldn't escape. "HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed.

"Well I am Jonathan Morgenstern your mother's brother and your uncle, I am evil. Although I rather be called Sebastian. And this" he said beaming "is your father." "Join me or I kill him. Yes is all you need to say." I tried to say something but my lips formed no shape and I didn't trust my voice. "No just give him to me" I said commanding "no did you say?" He asked, "No" I repeated "remember how I said that this is reality and if I cut you when you wake up you will have a cut." Jonathan said. I nodded "well the same happens if I kill someone." And with that, with the knife he still held in his hand, he plunged it into my father's stomach, I screamed and screamed before dropping to my knees. Although I wasn't unconscious no I was alive living with regret. I had a heart beating and my father didn't. All that Jonathan did was laugh. Death right now would have been better.

_**By Charli Kay, Chapter #4 coming soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Angel's Child- City of Bones #4_**

_Jace's P.O.V:_

I heard screams, lots of them. They were dauntless screams of horror. Of torcher. I sat up bolt right in my bed, Clary doing the same next to me and immediately we knew the source of where the sound was coming from. Raven. I was running down the hallway before I even knew what I was doing. I could hear Raven's crushing screams, I couldn't shake it out of my mind, and it was just her wordless screams that were making me shake. I never thought someone could make me so vulnerable besides Clary, this girl was so much like me it was hard not to like the kid, screw that love her. When I got closer her screams got louder, everyone was running towards the room. I quickly yet shakily attempted to open the door, Ravens screams were still scaring me, and it was shrieks of distress, panic, alarm and desperation. The door was locked I tried to bolt my corner into the door, it was nothing but a dull pain adrenaline was trying to ignore. "RAVEN!" Clary screamed, in terror and anxiety. I looked in my pockets for my stele; it would draw an opening rune and let us see our girl. It wasn't there and I swore aloud. Alec tried to bolt the door over also, sweat beading on his forehead and running down in small trickles like tears. Isabelle had run off to find the key, whereas Dimitri, Alex, Liam and Michael came out. "What's happening!?" Alex asked, she was as white as a vampire and looked like she were about to cry, the boy's looked frightened- besides Dimitri who were looking at us with confusion. "What's happening?" He asked eerily calm. Raven's screams and sobs were making out muffled words "get away from me! Please, please!" then more shrieks erupted. Then all of the sudden Dimitri realised who it was and turned white "get her out." Was all he said, "Well I'm trying to do that." I said with desperation still pounding on the door. "By the angel move the kids and calm them down!" Alex had tears on her face while the boys were white and shaken not saying a word. The maids Skye and Renee tried to move the kids they all did besides Dimitri who stood his ground.

Then worst of all we heard Raven's grunts and cries until one scream tore threw me like a knife "DADDY!" Clary collapsed to the ground her head in her hands. Whereas Isabelle came up with a key, she tried to put the key in but it wouldn't unlock the door; someone had locked it on the inside. Anger was flaring through me making me see red a blinding rage was burning me, if a key wasn't to work what will? "Move" was all Dimitri said everyone did but me, I hadn't budged even if I wanted to I couldn't. Dimitri just said "Jace" before moving me away unnervingly and did an opening rune.

The door unhatched and to my surprise we saw Raven, thrashing in her bed screaming "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! DON'T TOUCH ME, NO NO!" Her cries came to my head and I started shaking her "Raven" I said, almost pushing her of the bed "RAVEN WAKE UP!" I shouted with desperation, her body was having a seizure and moving like a fit while she screamed. Covers were wrapped around her body like a second layer of clothing and before long she fell on the floor screaming and moving around wildly and was tossing with every amount of strength she had. It scared me, for one of the first times in my life I was scared and worst of all I couldn't describe about the feeling besides the fact that it felt like ice cold water being thrown down your back. Then I had an idea "get a bucket of water from the ensuite." I commanded Isabelle looked at me funny. "Just do it!" I said, in less than a minute I held the bucket in my hands "sorry baby" I said and I dumped it on her. Then I saw her scream once more, before faltering from her cruel position and looked at me. "_Dad_?" was all she said before she collapsed into my chest, I could feel her shaking sobs before I stroked her hair.

She looked at her wrist it was bleeding it had a line of red then blood frequently flowing out of the cut. "He cut me." Was all Raven said, "What happened?" I whispered. "Jonathan came I think he said his name was, he invaded my dream he wanted me to join him like you said, he had my dad and I declined he stabbed him, except he really did die because then he cut my wrist and tried to put it in a cup but you woke me up before it happened. He said he was my uncle and my uncle killed Dad." She said before she had a few tears but she wiped them off her face, "I didn't cry in front of them in case he thought it was my weak spot so I didn't but it was _hard_." My mouth dropped open and I felt like screaming a wrapping my hands around someone's neck; but being the way I was, I smiled and said "that's my girl."

_Raven's P.O.V:_

I cried, something I didn't want to do for a long time, I never cried and even if I did I was alone. But I especially didn't want to cry in front of Jace, but I couldn't help it I just witnessed my father be murdered because of _me_. I hated mushy emotions I hated love, I hated being sad and at times like these I hated feeling anything. Like at all. I hated the fact that I have become softer and more vulnerable while being here. Although when Jace calmed me I had less tears spilling down my tangled eyelashes and my breathing slowed down everything seemed a little bit better. Then an image flashed in my mind, it was my father bloody and on the ground sobbing and asking me while he died to forgive him. I said yes but by the time I decided I would say yes he had died then Jonathan was advancing on me with a knife and he slashed my wrist. I jumped realised I was just replaying everything in my head "you're here now." Was all Jace said.

Jace looked at Clary with a sympathetic look and she nodded, it was a secret language and like that, with a glare and a nod. BOOM. They had just agreed on something that would've taken about five sentences to ask. "Um Raven?" Jace asked, I still didn't like the look in his eyes it was the same look he had when he took me away from my family. "What?" I replied with bitterness, "Can we take you to the silent brothers?" Jace asked "Who are the silent brothers?" I asked in reply. "They will try and stop these dreams you are having so Jonathan can no longer invade them." Jace said, "Dreams!" I said "it happened!" "You may have cut yourself" he pointed, "but I've never seen the man, he had white hair and black eyes like mine!" Jace's eyes narrowed and face whitened "yes he does look like that, evil people can appear and talk in your dreams but never hurt you." I smiled "okay." The his words made sense, it never happened.

Isabelle walked in her face white, "oh my god what's wrong now" Jace said I laughed. If possible Isabelle's face turned whiter. "Raven it's for you." I saw her holding a phone in her hand, I grabbed it and smiled, everyone watched me, and I shrugged. My sister's voice was on the phone, raw and desperate. She was crying, I could hear it "Raven its dad something's wrong" she said "Bianca what!" "Dad went missing about an hour ago" she said "and what happened." I demanded "he was found in a cave and he'd been stabbed his dead. We're coming to see you maybe get you" Bianca started crying "okay bye" was all I said. "What" Jace demanded, "give me something to hit or throw" I said he gave me a vase, I smashed it. "His freaking dead because of me!" Jace ran over to me and put his hands on my shoulders "Raven, what's wrong." Jace kept the worry out of his voice but all I could hear was concern. "Dad- he was found, dead, in a cave; that's where Jonathan held me hostage and killed my dad, he had been stabbed." I collapsed my head in my hands, although I didn't have any tears unlike Bianca, I was just dried eyed.

I saw Dimitri and Clary slowly approach me as if I was a scared and harmed animal. "Don't touch me" I said raspingly, Jace moved away and Clary drew back her extending hand. Clary looked broken but that didn't matter to me right now, nothing did. "Take me to the silent brothers." Clary drew in a sharp breath, as if she'd just eaten glass; "are you sure." I smiled weakly, "I will do whatever it takes to get this creep out of my mind. Jace and Clary both smiled like that. I did what I did best, I waited I sat by the institutes gates waiting for someone to come and pick us up. I don't know what I expected, a hearse or something like that? But instead a horse and carriage came, my mouth dropped open "come on" Jace said laughing, I didn't return the smile but got in with Clary and Jace behind me. "I would've helped you in, you know?" Jace said, I nodded, my heart pounding against my rib cage so hard that I thought that within any second it was going to depart my body. Blood rushed through my ears like water being tipped down a sink and my mouth felt as dry as the outback. I knew something would be coming my way, I didn't believe by the sound of Clary's voice that it would be nice.

We got there, finally I dropped myself out of the carriage and saw an underground place it was a city. There were thousands of graves with names engraved on them. Jace looked at me and said "Shadowhunter memorial." I don't know how he can read my emotions like that, it's inexplicable no one has been able to read my emotions like that. It took me years to learn how to mask it up and now he can come and read right through me.

We walked on something that was a garden, I wasn't emphasising on the word was. The grass was flattened and dead, the flowers on the side were an ugly dull colour, dropping down; hanging on its last source of life, were to petals or less on each flower. The trees weren't any better as they hung, all the green sucked out of them. All that was left of it was a brown trunk and empty lifeless branches and a small bump for were each leaf was meant to be. There was an angel that looked like it was mourning, "how are we meant to get in?" I asked, and as if on cue a man appeared from some of the dead bushes. He had a stitched mouth and his eyes seemed as if they held eternity in it, with the twinkle in his eye. He had a long and pale face which was almost white, he seemed to hover off the ground because when he walked he was soundless and he had a long black robe that hung off his body and over his feet, and the hood of it hung like an aura over his mysterious face.

I didn't know what to do so being my foolish self; I just said "helloooo." _I wish a good welcome to you too, hello young one_. The man hadn't said hello verbally, this man was communicating throughout my head. _I am Brother Caleb one of the brothers and you are? _"I am Raven Glass, or otherwise referred to Raven Lightwood sir. I wish to make an acquaintance with you and some other silent brothers, for I need assistance on a rather peculiar matter." _We have been informed of this matter and indeed it is a rather atypical matter. We wish to see into it more_. I nodded _come_ was all Brother Caleb said- well thought technically. Brother Caleb held a key in his pale, thin and unhuman like hands he put it somewhere in the angel, and its mouth extended to a silent scream, that made me think of blood, battle and sacrifice. Stairs had appeared under a hidden layer of grass, the stairs descended to darkness. Jace held a rock in his hand and so did Clary, it glowed and let out a beam of light. "What is that?" I asked them. "Witch light" Jace said in a matter of fact tone, "want one?" he asked, "sure" I replied coolly "you're not getting anything from me" Jace teased. Clary sighed impatiently "have mine" she said and handed me her rock "thank you" I stuttered because of the cold. "Can I please have some Witch light?" Clary asked, Jace didn't look convinced "because I am your dearly beloved wife whom loves you very much." Jace handed her a Witch light in her pocket, muttering something about "God damn beg, I go for it every time." We were still going down the steps, and Clary was instructing me on how to use it. "You imagine how bright or dark you want it, and it will do that." Was all she said, I smiled.

_You have never seen me before Nephilim and at such a young age you are not frightened on how you perceive us, why are you not frightened young one_? Brother Caleb asked will leading us down the steps silently. "Do you still believe in humanity, and do you help people on acts of random kindness just for justice, do you still have civilization?" I asked _Yes Adolescent_ "well then I believe you are human enough and kind enough for me to accept you and your choices despite your looks." _Wise words spoken by a young lady_ Brother Caleb said. I looked over at Clary and Jace, Clary had pride in her eyes, and I repeated what Brother Caleb said in my head _Wise words spoken by a young lady_.

We walked down and got to a hallway, I wished the Witch light to be brighter and light boomed and escaped from my fingertips. I saw rows of names and dates when I gasped inwards. "Is this where you put your people?" I asked "our" Clary corrected "some" Jace admitted "these are for the Shadowhunters who die in battle; we use the ashes and bones to create these marble walls, these people serve a purpose for life and death. Of course there's a graveyard in our mainland Idris who have hundreds of thousands of people. "Jace said. _We're here_ Brother Caleb said. I inhaled a deep breath, before walking into a room, trying to be dauntless, courageous I tried to ignore the fact that my hands were white and shaking, and lifted my head up high.

There were about 10 others besides Brother Caleb; they were all seated behind a long table their eyes entirely wide, mouth's stitched and disorientated faces. I stifled a scream and my throat and put on a brave face. I walked into the middle of the room and nodded, while Clary and Jace stayed on the sideline. I heard all of their voices in my head as a horrible moaning sound came to my head I made it out in my head _welcome Raven welcome to the Bone City_. Then I heard Caleb's voice _may we enter your mind to see the problem on why the man keeps entering your head_? I nodded, _stand in the middle of the room_. I slowly shuffled into the centre and stranded there, waiting for something. _State your name and facts_. I slowly responded "My name is Raven Glass, although many call me Raven Lightwood, I am fifteen years old, I live in 34 North View Road Barnawartha, my birthday is the 1st of September, and I currently don't know who my family is…" then I lost words, as image's flashed in my brain.

It was Jonathan with a cup in his hand, blood was pouring out of the cup and on his chest. There were dead demons lying in front of him, he was smiling and insane and daunting smirk. He said something "next we need the angel's blood." I trembled before the image flickered and it was me I watched how I reacted when the nightmare came my screams and cries in my own agony. It changed; it was me at home reading, books piling around me while I sat on my bed. Then came the last of the picture show, a daunting ending. The picture was black although I heard voices "our child could bring good on this earth, they need some heroine that would save others and keep them on the brink on humanity." "But the child may have too much power; we cannot cast then kill one of our own, only god can do that." It was a calm voice although you could tell he was annoyed by the idea "sir, the idea is an inexplicable idea, it is wild, ravishing and dauntless this child can be what we need. The purpose proposes a useful meaning, that she can kill the living demon, either it's her or him, but this gives us a chance to have a final shot at killing him, her power will be very beneficial and useful for this act. This is a superb idea." Then the man's voice comes back "very well, unleash her upon our earth. But be warned she will have a torture of a life." Then it hit's me, these are angels speaking of my existence.

I feel myself being dragged; my soul was being dragged back to humanity. My scream that erupted from my chest was agonising, it sounded strangled at first then turned purer and more painful. I collapsed onto my knees anguishing me back to the world. My nails were digging into my palms letting blood frequently flow out of the marks of where they had previously been. Blood was coming out from my shoulder, no tears were coming, but screaming was there. Blood had arisen through the fabric of my clothing. Jace and Clary were unable to move unless granted permission they were being held back. "What are you DOING!?" I groaned but screamed making me sound suppressed. My screaming was even hard to do. I looked at my wounded arm, blood was frequently flowing out of the hole, which had torn my flesh in a violent matter, and I was shot. Just realising that made the pain unbearable I grinded my teeth together and a scream escaped my lips, not in agony but in anger, I was in hysterics.

The silent brothers were unable to move, they were in an invisible rope like Jace and Clary. I looked up and saw men coming through the doorway. Chaos was happening as many of them were holding guns and knives. I saw Jace struggling despite the fact that he was bounded by the invisible rope, Clary was slump, but in the corner of her hand she was fiddling with a Steal. Neither of them could talk although I could. I ran over to Jace and took the angel's blade out of his pocket. I turned around and saw guns firing and blood pooling around some of the silent brothers.

I heard strangled sounds come as I saw some be assassinated their stitched mouths broken in a silent scream and their dead eyes fixed on the ceiling as their dead bodies slumped on the floor. Some were fighting back, though not many were. One, Two, Three; seven bodies dropped to the ground and I silently and selfishly hoped it was not Jace and Clary. I saw creatures, no things, fighting; _demons you must fight them _I heard one of the brothers say.

I grabbed the Angel blade's handle and read the name it was still _Michael_, despite everything this comforted me. I said his name like a prayer and as it glowed I thrust the knife through one of the rib cages of an animal, demon-like thing it slipped into the heart and the demon disintegrated in my hands. I kept going as I was running past the diverse designed demons slitting their throat as I ran past in my bloody killing rampage. I grunted with all my effort, Jace and Clary were still there. I ran over to them, and took Clary's stele, I had never used it before but I saw an image flash before my eyes. It was a symbol and without noticing it I had drew it on Clary's ropes, she was undone and looked at me in amazement and I stared at her with the same impression as she had as she undid Jace's ropes the first thing Jace said to Clary was "go to the clave." She nodded and gave Jace a final hug and squeezed my hand before disappearing. "Raven run" I nodded my head and stamped my foot "no way, I'm all in for the fight." I said and smiled brutally before jumping on the brothers table. Squaring off a demon, it was spitting fire and poison from its two heads.

It aimed for my feet and I jumped and landed on my hands, screaming as from where I got shot; I kicked its face with a jaw breaking kick, and that was exactly what it did, its jaw sagged from the side with blood coming out of its mouth. It had a gurgling sound, which I guessed it was trying to supress a growl, but it was failing because it was gurgling on its own blood. The other mouth had done the same as if I had hurt that one as well. Its head was synced to the other. The creature then tried to spit out poison but started to choke on its blood. Its body was failing as it was trying to breathe; I used the minute to stab its eye. And I silently thanked that it didn't come out with the knife. Blood oozed out from the iris; It stopped choking and realised I was toying with it, then it advanced and I waited for it to leap. It did and leapt in the air and in the same second I jumped and wrestled it to the ground, and one of its bloody talons slashed me. I screamed and felt the weak poison kick in, although it didn't have much considering most of it had bled onto the ground, seeping in-between the tiles. And in that second I stabbed it and felt my hand go in further range then just piercing its heart, it had stabbed one of the nerves and pinched the spinal cord. It died flailing its broken back and gurgled on its blood after being on the ground and stabbed.

I saw Jace jump up on the table next to me and he had a sly grin on his face. "Do you enjoy this?" He asks I shrugged "whatever rocks your boat" I said, smiling broadly. Little memories came to my brain while I fought, my father dying, being in immense pain I looked at my shoulder the T-shirt was soaked in blood and the movements in the arm were unbearable to try. Then my dead father came back to my mind, and when my sister rang me. My sister didn't know my number, no one ever told her, and how would she know I would be here. I knew my father was dead but my sister would have rung me earlier if she knew my number. I had no internet on my cell phone and she had rung Isabelle's, my sister wouldn't have even known I had disappeared yet. Unless, unless…

My heart was pounding wildly and I screamed a strangulated cry "JACE!" I shrieked. He was at the other end of the table kicking the last demons head in before slitting its throat. He ran over to me, blood in his mangled hair, eyes wide. He looked at the floor and saw no more demons, about 20 of them were on the floor dead and about five out of ten silent brothers were alive. Brother Caleb was alive. "The demons are all dead" Jace said "is your shoulder giving you grief? What's wrong?!" Jace looked worried, "we have to run" I said taking his wrist "why?" Jace asked "someone hijacked the phone, my father is dead but that wasn't my sister's exact voice" I said urgently, trying to pull him. The joke and madness out of his eyes were gone and replaced was seriousness, he grabbed onto my wrist "And?" "And, they knew I was going to come here, hence the demon attacks, we have to run someone's coming." Jace just looked at me and grabbed my wrist and bolted; making me half run and half be dragged. We went out, and stumbled out the streets, once we were on a public road; I inhaled my breath, and screamed in agony from my shoulder. Citizens looked at me and started running over, blood was pooling on the concrete.

"GET HER TO HOSPITAL!" People yelled, others screamed, and others covered their kid's eyes and walked away. Jace flipped out his cell phone. "Clary, Ravens been shot. Get transportation, were five blocks away from the institute." Jace inspected my wound and I screamed in absolute anguish, breathing heavy and tried to stop people from looking at me. "It has D.7 blood in it, no I can't heal the wound, and we also have spectators." Jace said grimly. "I was guessing the D.7 blood meant demon blood. I sat there, with Jace next to me and I held his wrist. My wrist started flailing, without me feeling it. "Dad" I said, experimenting the word, when I said it, people looked at me and him as if we were out of my minds, as if they couldn't believe we were related. "My shoulders numb." Jace looked at me and swore a very optimistic and colourful word that would've gotten me slapped at home. I copied him and said it. He looked at me like I was nuts "don't say that" he said in amusement pointing at me in an apparent 'you are so bad' look. "Well A: I'm freaking shot and feeling a hell lot of pain. And B: You just said it." I pointed "too bad Raven, your fifteen not twenty." Jace said, I smiled and so did he. And of course a bunch of observers ruined the moment. A man walked over to my dad, "she's your daughter" Jace nodded "obviously" he mused aloud, the man ignored it "and you are scolding your daughter and she is shot. CALL AN AMBULANCE FOR PETE'S SAKE!" I walked over to him; I lifted up my fist and winced dropping it back down. "Hell" I said "I can't hit him, this is my good hand, and can you do it for me?" I asked nodding at my father. Jace walked over and grabbed his shoulders and kneed him where it was to hurt most. The man doubled over on the ground, "even better" I said smiling.

A van pulled up, narrowly missing hitting people. Jace opened the door; the van was painted black with graffiti all over it. "Finally rat boy" Jace said with an edge of malice, I saw inside, and saw pale skin and two marks that looked like bite marks. And pulled out my knife, spectators screamed, "oh god no Raven" Jace said hitting his hand to his four head, "this is Simon, Isabelle's husband", Jace said taking the knife off me. "Oh" I said, opening the van door sliding in. The spectators were still watching me cautiously "shoo" I said, making my hand indicate to back off, "I am a mass murderer and I have a gun in my left pocket." I said, buckling up and went to grab my imaginary gun. Then hades broke loose, everyone was running and screaming. I slammed the door shut, "go and step on it" I said to Simon. He drove through the crowd, "one thing though" I said "yes" Simon said "there will be one man on the ground, crouched over in a fatal position, he was annoying me, please run over him if you expect a tip." I said; we never ran over him despite my pleading.

By Charli Kay, Chapter #5 coming soon (Hopefully! "


	5. Chapter 5

**_Angel's Child- City of bones #5 _**

Sheer Terror, is something you never want to have to describe. It's like having a bucket of water thrown down your back, making your eye's water and mouth dry, if you weren't so scared the feeling would be pure bliss from the adrenaline. Terror is the abbreviation of being scared. And in this moment I was scared as I lie down on the bed staining all the white pillows red. The stele didn't work, because when they shot me it had demon blood flecked on the bullet, it was unable for the wound to be healed by a stele and I was in intense care and despite that everyone thought that I couldn't hear them when they lowered their voices, they thought I was going to die and for once I thought I was going to too.

Jace struck out a pocketknife and I screamed in sheer terror as he moved towards me, I started squirming and wriggling, trying to get out of everyone's embrace. "Leave me alone!" I screamed, Jace masked up his emotions and looked at me, "Raven if we don't move this bullet it will travel through your body and eventually kill you, that's how I works I must get it out!" Jace grunted. I heard the sounds of rushing footsteps and saw Dimitri, "hey" I said painfully, "hey" Dimitri said causally and arched an eyebrow, and I followed in pursuit.

Jace had dug the knife into my shoulder and I screamed, arching my body up and everyone pushed my body flat back down on the bed, Dimitri grabbed my hand and squeezed it, I expressed a smile. "Focus on me" he said, I looked at him, and scanning his face "I said look not shot lasers through my body." Dimitri said, I tried to push the pain away and smiled. I screamed again as Jace scanned and fished for the bullet in my flesh. I kept grunting, "Doesn't hearing this drop a hint that I'm in extreme pain!" I yelled, "Nope" Jace said and I laughed and evil and sarcastic laugh. My eyes started to become heavy and they were slowly drooping and I knew I was near death.

The worst part about dying is that in the end you want to do it. It seemed like a peaceful sleep and it was dulling out every ounce of pain I was feeling, making me want to close my eyes. Although some part of me screamed that I wouldn't wake up, my body was at war with itself. I noticed all the small things, how there was dry blood flecked on the bed, and how my blood was surging through my shoulder while Jace had grabbed the bullet and how my blood slowly dripped into a puddle off the hospital bed and onto the floor. How each time a dollop hit the puddle a bit of blood would fleck outwards like doing a trick then it would go back into the bloody pile on the floor. I noticed how each time I breathed it was agonizing and torturous, I would stop breathing for a second and then I would hyperventilate again and again to catch my breath, scarcely giving me time to breathe. The pain was venturing out millions of miles then the edge of being self-explanatory. The pain was like having your flesh slowly burn after being pooled in acid, at times I felt extremely hot as if someone had poured lava onto me and at other times I felt frostier than if I had hyperthermia. The pain just made me scream and see red, that is truly what pain is, is when you can't explain it.

The gate to dying was slowly becoming more visible, like as if each time I felt pain I walked a step forward; and if that was the case I was close to dying now. My eyelids gradually became to feel heavier and I was yearning to sleep, I wasn't focusing as much now and all I wanted to do was sleep. I yearned to, I _devoured_ to, and it felt like one of life's necessities. I couldn't see as much of the room as I had. Jace appeared in front of my face, everyone's attention on him. He held a bullet in his hand, gleaming in the light and in my blood as well as unseen apparent demon substance. It was finally out, I saw Clary stitching my wound, then the room became duller, I was on the margin of decease and ominously I greeted it. Dimitri looked at me and started screaming, Simon had left the room and only Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Dimitri and myself was in there. Dimitri actually sounded scared. "Raven, hold on please stay awake, _I'm begging you_." I muttered something in reply and saw Alec flip open his phone. "Magnus help please, it's Raven, D.7 blood she's been shot and is a few minutes before being dead." His voice sounded wounded, Jace was muttering and Clary was still stitching up my wound, while Isabelle was wiping a wet cloth on my forehead. Jace came over and clutched my hand "Raven", Jace said, his eyes swimming in emotions only I could read. Sadness, anger and primarily guilt; "come on, keep awake." He said softly, so only I could hear it "I'm sorry" I muttered, my eyelids dropping, "NO" I heard Dimitri yell. I saw Magnus burst through the wall with blue flames flickering from his hands.

My eyelids dropped down, and I heard everyone yelling. When I opened my eyes, Dimitri was grabbing my hand, and then held my head. "Raven" he said his eyes boring into mine. Without noticing it my body was having epileptic fits while Magnus was sending flames into my body. I couldn't feel myself moving, my hand grabbed my shoulder and blood was on my hands, making them gleam in the red substance, I grabbed his hands and let my eyes ache into his, "don't leave me" Dimitri pleaded, "we all die someday, I will leave earlier this is a side effect of dying, I am Augustus Waters, _I am dying_. You should let me go, that was Jonathan can never hurt you, I am very sorry." I coughed up blood I whispered "I'm sorry." And my eyelids shut and clammed there. I heard stifled screams, and a long dead song of a heart monitor. It was a straight line. "I love you" Dimitri said to my dead body "I know you're in there, I have loved you ever since I met you." And with that, his lips pressed mine; his unshed tears looked at my dead body. After he recoiled from my lips; he realised my lips were already cold.

My eyelids battered open and I saw the same room and saw that the sheets were changed and so was I, I was in a silky white and nice nightgown, it had transparent flowers on my sleeve and drooped down the back, I looked nice; not pretty but nice. I carefully stood up and saw a notepad at the end of my bed death "_29__th__ of August due to gun shot and D.7 reptile blood_….." I couldn't read anymore they thought I was dead, my eyes brimmed with tears and I let one silently slip down my cheek. I looked in the mirror and saw my hair neatly fall down my caved face in nice little tight ringlets. I had dull makeup on me but it looked nice, not too underdone and not too overrated. I tried to walk without support and almost fell, I gradually got used to it, shuffling one foot in front of the other. I looked and saw my arm done up by bloody bandages. I silently opened the door and I was in the hallway right before the dining room, I had never noticed this room before. I heard sobbing and Jace trying to sooth Clary, "she's dead, my daughter, my baby girl, I was so unkind." Her crying made me sad. Jace said nothing; I could hear Isabelle making soothing sounds. I slowly put my hand on the door knob and twisted it. I very unsteadily walked in, none of them had noticed me, I saw Isabelle's eyes red, and saw Alec and Magnus in the corner comforting each other, and Clary was sitting there with tears pouring down her damp face, her eyes were bloodshot and around her eyes were puffy, she was chewing her lower lip. Simon sat there, holding Clary's hand. Then my gaze set on Jace, he sat there; staring at the floor with distaste and a despising glint in his eyes, he sat there his eyes rock hard and I put a hand in my mouth. They were all wearing white- _"why do you wear white to funerals?" I asked, "How many questions do you ask a day Kid?" Jace laughed, he continued anyway "because Shadowhunters always wear white to funerals because we always wear black." He said in a matter of a fact tone_. – That was about a week ago. They were mourning _for me_.

I cleared my throat and Isabelle looked up, she shrieked and jumped up dropping the glass of water she was bringing Clary. "By the angel Isabelle what-"Jace's tone was sharp. Isabelle inspected me, then whispered "look up" she said with a shaky breath. Clary looked at me and said nothing; she just walked up to me briskly and slammed into me holding me tight. She stroked my hair saying nothing. Jace looked at me as if it was unbelievable, and it was. When Clary let go, he hugged me and I fell into his warm embrace. "You were dead for four days" he said blandly "I don't know how but I'm alive." I said laughing. I tried to walk but fell, skinning my elbows, "sorry" I said. I tried to say something as he held me up. "Could you and mum kind of escort me to Dimitri's room?" I asked "sure" Clary and Jace said in union both smiling, although Clary's smile was full of love and warmth, Jace's was full of relief?

They both walked onto me and Clary hadn't let go of me. When we walked there, I cleared my throat, "could you please uh give some privacy?" I asked scratching my neck; Clary had tears of happiness swimming in her eyes "Sure sweetie" was all she said. I walked in and saw Dimitri on his unmade, bed watching the notebook. I leaned against the door frame and said "you are such a nerd it's not funny, wait it is." I said laughing, he looked up and his eyes looked through me, showing a thousand emotions. They were _cute_, I've never really described a guy as cute but they were. He cleared his throat relief showing all over his masked face. "You look nice" he said, clearing his throat; although that was an understatement I looked horrible, but I absorbed his comment anyway. "That's because I look stunningly attractive in anything, even my death dress" I replied as if it were obvious. I felt a burning in my heart. "Yes" Dimitri said, I looked at him and without hesitation I walked over to him and smashed my lips to his, smiling he kissed me back and I was surprised, this was his way of saying I'm sorry. He made a pleased at the back of his throat. I sadly departed. I looked at him "Dimitri" I said, I felt a new surge of emotion and it made me feel wild, I put my thousands of words into four words. "I love you too."

Dimitri looked at me astounded, "I thought you were-""dead yes" I replied smoothly "so did I. I have no idea how I happen to be alive but in that moment I knew things that told me that I needed to do something with my life and have what I want. I want you and I want to be happy." I said finally. "So I figured that maybe…." I said, Dimitri nodded, smiling shyly, he looks like a god. The way his dark hair falls over his eyes in a shaggy mess, and his eyes are a nice hazel colour and how he looks at me, and how every now and then when he smiles slightly, it just beams up my world; his was just amazing.

Dimitri walked over to me of his bead, and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace, I sighed and just let him hold me, I felt his breath on the nape on my neck as he hugged me, Dimitri was like a foot taller than me but in this moment I didn't mind. Jace and Clary knocked on the door, and in union Dimitri and I said "come in." Jace and Clary walked in and saw Dimitri and me hugging each other. Jace arched an eyebrow in a questioning manner, I nodded; blushing as red as a beetroot. I untangled myself from Dimitri's embrace and leaned on the doorframe. Clary walked over to me sweetly, "let's have a talk sweetie-"she said, if possible I bushed harder but masked it. "Mum I've had the so called birds and the bee's talk, no way." I said, this time Clary blushed, "diner in two." Was all she said and left with Jace who was laughing.

"Wanna go to the movies? You can pick." Dimitri asked "they have awesome movies at this time of night." He said, "I hear they've made a remake of _Nightmare on Elm Street_, Wanna check it out." I said bumping my shoulder with his. "Sure" Dimitri said, and I flashed him a rare smile, that was burning with happiness. "God I love it when you do that." Dimitri said, "What?" I asked "smile, it's lovely and because it's so rare, it feels like a blessing when you do." If possible I smile wider and place my hand in his, he looks at me and smiles back. I just loved the way it felt when his warm hand collided with my cold one, I just immediately felt calmer.

We walk into the dining room, all eyes were on me, I saw Liam and Michael get out of their chairs and Alex's mouth opened but nothing came out. I smiled, I walked over to Magnus he looked at me. "Yes, sweet little girl version of Jace Lightwood?" Magnus asked, I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder, Magnus very slightly flinched but then looked at me, "I think that's emphasising on sweet but thank you." I said smiling, he looked at me, and pointed at Jace "did you set anything up?" Magnus asked baffled that I apologised, Jace had put up quite an impression of I was meant to do, Jace smiled, "no but thank you." I said, I looked at Michael and he smiled painfully as he noticed my hand in Dimitri's , he looked longing, "Um" Dimitri cleared his throat, "I am accompanying Miss Lightwood to a movie may we be excused?" I looked at him as if he were crazy, "did you just say that?" I said bewildered, "yes" he said slowly "I am accompanying Miss Lightwood to a movie may we be excused?" I said imitating his voice, "Who cares if they say no, let's just go." Tugging his jacket sleeve smiling, Jace nodded and we walked out.

We just walked down the streets of New York, "who was coming after you?" Dimitri asked, "I mean the night you died." I said grimly "Jonathan." The way my shoulders were slouched it told him the conversion was off limits. We walked in front of a cinema when Dimitri realised "we don't have any money." He said sighing. "Dimitri, let me take care of this." I said smiling evilly "what are you doing?" He asked, "Beating the system." I said rubbing my hands together and clasping them, in evil glee.

I walked over to the front desk and saw the lady siting there, flipping through a magazine. "Excuse me" I asked sweetly, holding onto Dimitri's hand, "we have friends, we're doing a double date thing." I said in an extremely girly voice, twirling my hair. "And they have our tickets what cinema is Nightmare on elm Street in?" I asked, "I'm only doing this because he wants to watch it" I said carrying on, "I hate horror movies." I nudged Dimitri in the side with my elbow, "ow-what was- Florence I mean, I promised my mate." He said, in an annoying tone. The lady got tired of our pretend arguing, "Cinema 8" was all she said, "thank you so much." I smiled, and flounced my hair down the hallway, "what the hell was that?" Dimitri asked, "Dimitri" I said, "I'm going to distract this man and I need you to turn off the power, think you can do that?" I asked "Of course" Dimitri jeered, "stay there" I said Dimitri nodded.

I walked over to the young man at the box office and used my acting skills and my older looks to advantage. "Hey" I said, leaning near him, "do you work here." I asked interested, he nodded ."I'm lost" I said trying to sound helpless, "where are you looking for?" he asked He looked at my tight fitted dress, looking googly eyed, then caught up. "21 jump street." I said sighing and I kicked him unexpectedly in a spot where it hurts most. "Hey-" he yelled, recoiling in pain but then the lights turned off and he looked at me and ran off. People were screaming but Dimitri and I looked at each other. "Be quiet." I mouthed, he nodded, I went over to random people looking over their shoulders and with my cat like quality I found a big box of popcorn from someone whom was queuing up, and I took their drinks and popcorn out of their hands. They yelled momentarily, but Dimitri and I had ran, we used our iPhone light and found cinema eight.

We sat down and started laughing, I was in fits of giggles and people were looking at us. We were already halfway through the movie, but we watched it and saw blood and deaths appear on the screen. I was engrossed in the movie and thought about when we watched the notebook and how Dimitri seemed so upset about my death. I put my hand in the popcorn at the same time as he did, our hands grazed and he gripped onto my hand looking into my eyes. I bored my through his, "Dimitri" I said, "yes" he said, "I would cry if you died." I said, he looked at me speechless for a second before recovering speech, "thank god" he said breathless "I thought I was going to have to try harder." I looked him, laughing then, he pressed his lips to mine, it was full of intensity then I could see sparks in his eyes as it grew more passionate and wild, I devoted all energy I had into him and we divided it as we kissed. This was a kiss that adults would look away for, and drive their kids away from the couple, as he cupped my face gently. We stopped and the light slowly drew put of his eyes and mine, we panted slightly and I smiled, the movie was over and the credits just started. I held his hand and we slowly departed our chairs. "That movie was awesome" I said "yes" Dimitri agreed huskily.

We held each other's hands as we walked out and then we saw security guards and they were pointing and looking straight at us, then they started running. "GO!" I yelled, we raced down the stairs and hallway and made it outside still running and panting heavily, adrenaline filled our bodies as we turned corners and found the institute. I started laughing and so did Dimitri as walked inside. It was midnight, I smiled and walked into the institute, and Dimitri held my hand and walked me up to my room. I smiled again, "well goodnight." I said, "Goodnight" Dimitri said, "hey it's your birthday tomorrow" Dimitri said, obviously proud at himself for remembering. "Yes it is." I nodded, "What do you want?" Dimitri asked, "A goodnights sleep and you." I said, he smiled- god he was so precious to me. I pecked him on the cheek as he left smiling shyly. I waited until he was around the corner and I sat down, brushing my hair.

I started to sing a lullaby

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you_

_Three, four, better look that door._

_Five, six, find a crucifix_

_Seven, eight, stay up late_

_Nine, ten, never sleep again."_

"You know the sad part is that, you have such a lovely voice." Someone said behind me in a low voice, I whirled around and screamed "Jonathan" I gritted through my teeth, he continued "but you waste it on a stupid song." He continued, "Anyway you got the lyrics wrong, its Sebastian's coming for you." The window was open and he stood there leaning by it. I moved hesitantly backward, looking for my knife. "Are you looking for this" he said holding my knife. I deliberately screamed, as loud as I could and I could already hear running footsteps. I struck at him hitting him with my fist and blood sprayed out of his nose and onto the floor, he looked at me with a menacing look as he leapt at me, I screamed briefly and dodged causing him to fall into my bookshelf I pushed it onto him although he pushed it back up. He grabbed onto me and put me into a headlock I was screaming and kicking as Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Simon and Dimitri broke down the door. I stood still as he put the knife up to my throat, I breathed shallowly and waited for him to slide it across my throat. I didn't move as they looked at me because I knew that if I did I would die. I was surprised on how calm I was acting I made a note to myself on that because I liked that but I could tell Jonathan didn't.

Clary and Jace looked at me in outrage and scarily, "let go of her SEBASTIAN!" Clary screamed, I tried to wiggle free when he wasn't pressing the blade against my throat, it was just near my throat, not on it anymore. "No" Jonathan said teasingly, he let go of me, and pushed me forward fell onto the ground. No one moved, "Raven, it's your choice either you come with me willingly, or I take you unwillingly and kill everyone." "No!" I screamed in defeat and flung myself away from Dimitri who had my hand. I got locked into his arms and gave him back my wrist. Jonathan smiled, "goodbye" I whispered, Jonathan, held onto me in a protective embrace from around my back and I shuddered and he jumped out of the window sill holding me, we were flying towards the pavement and I heard painful wails from those who were above.

_**By Charli Kay; #6 coming soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Angel's Child- City of bones #6_

I was falling and I remembered when we were pulled off the motorbike and how the nape of my neck was bare because the wind was pushing it away. I suffered windburn it was hurting my eyes, my ears, my nose, my mouth; they were all stinging as air rushed past them. I began to hyperventilate as we grew closer to the pavement. Not only was I scared so I started to hyperventilate, it was also because I couldn't breathe. Fear was rushing through, as we grew closer to the ground, I tensed up and became dauntless as I was ready to die, not that I wanted to die but I had no choice, I had to accept it. Although we never hit the pavement and I never had my blood leak on the cement.

Jonathan had directed me into the portal. Again I had that nauseous feeling as we went through and it went hot, cold then felt like acid being flicked at pieces of my skin, then it felt like a wolf grabbing my mangled body and ripping it apart limb from limb. This again was all in the course of three seconds.

When we landed-well I was on the ground, Jonathan landed on his feet gracefully. I started coughing up blood, only small flecks but enough to hurt my insides _if I have anything left_ _in there_ I thought to myself. Jonathan held my shoulder to check if I was alright, I deliberately flinched as he went to sooth me. I was throwing up blood on a nice carved, tile floor and I felt as if I was dying. After about a minute of throwing up blood I stopped and stood up and looked around. This place was a palace, it had clear see through stairs, the room was painted a lovely black and the kitchen was gleaming, in the next room was the biggest plasma T.V I'd ever seen. There were heaps of game consoles and games as well as controls.

"It's nice isn't it?" Jonathan had walked up from behind and his hands were on my shoulder, I pushed them off and stood away from him,

"who would live with you?" I spat.

I raised my fist out of reflex before thinking about it as I blocked his punch;

"that" I said, pointing my fist in a mocking matter "could have been a very messy situation." Then as it were an afterthought, I added "well for you anyway." He looked at me, and then I gasped and saw light escaping where my hand had gripped his wrist. It was glowing with numerous beams of light escaping out of my fist. I gasped and shrunk away, Jonathan just inspected it.

"So where's my cell?" I asked rudely, "I want to get away from you." Jonathan laughed a cruel laugh,

"cell" he said as if it were naïve, and "I have a room for you. And clothing and food, all I want is to live with your uncle." I nodded slowly, he was playing the game simply at first then getting what he wanted, and I could see it burning in his eyes. If he wanted to play that game I could play it too, _bring it on_. I thought.

Jonathan put out his arm and I reluctantly linked mine with his, as he escorted me up the glass and transparent stairs up to my bedroom. It was enormous, the room was painted lovely lavender, that reflected the moons light perfectly to a thin beam on my floor, there was an enormous closet, and a chandelier made of glass hanging above me, with dozens of candles placed within the parts of where the glass chandelier curved and the carpet was plush under my bare feet. The bed was king sized and was carved out of wood the Doña cover was floral making a swirl of colours behind the bed was a set of French doors overlooking a beautiful lake,

"Lovely room isn't it? It's my favourite room out of all of them." Jonathan said

"Well it's better than your as-" I cut myself off remembering that I needed to get out of here, that way was to act-but then yet again, I was already acting. "It's lovely now thank you and leave." I said, dissing him,

"are you excusing me?" Jonathan asked,

"I'm not excusing you, I'm telling you; excusing suggests that I think you're actually important, therefore leave" Jonathan smiled and spun on his heel and walked away.

I sat down cautiously on the bed, I was held as hostage but only temporarily- I knew that. I smirked and held out my phone, I was surprised he hadn't checked me, although I was sure he would be able to see what I type.

_"Remember if you ever get into trouble we have our secret code." Clary said, "Jumble up the letters and add N and I on the end of each word." I nodded enthusiastically excited about the idea of having a secret code._

I slowly and quietly typed in my code word "sfaeni andni srceuen, Ini amni tyirngni Toni fnidni ani wayni outni, butni sfaeni. "Safe and secure, I am trying to find a way out, but safe." Was all it said. I turned on the light on my bedside table it was gold colours with flowers embed over the gold, causing a beautiful setting and there were little pieces of string hanging at the bottom. I sighed this was a mess, and I got everyone into it. I cautiously stepped towards the wardrobe as if something would leap out at me. I opened it up and my mouth dropped open, there were lacy dress and small velvet shirts, there were small skirts and very fancy designs, all I realised were that there was nothing that would have been classified as jeans, pants or shorts, nothing any good for fighting.

I grabbed out a long skirt and ripped the front of it shorter, so that instead of the black fabric running down to my ankles making it hard to move, the front half ran down to my knees in uneven parts and the back of it ran down to my ankles so it was easy to move, I still had the skull leggings underneath my nightgown so I placed the skirt over the leggings. I saw a nice emerald singlet and I ripped the fabric into a hundred small strings at my back, I found some combat boots, that looked as if it would break a few ribs if I did a well-placed kick, but they were light and soundless when I tried to walk.

I opened the door silently and walked down the hallway and saw the glass steps again, I heard Jonathan talking,

"Jace come join me and my niece, your daughter, I heard you like choosing winning side

", _down one step down two thirteen more steps left not to be noticed_. Jonathan had his back turned to me and was on the kitchen counter staring at the sun slowly rising, he was drawling his words. _Four, three, two_. I pounced effortlessly and silently onto the ground and walked up behind his waiting to leap on his back, I couldn't hear Jonathan's words only my heartbeat. I leapt and attempted to land on his back except, Jonathan had placed the phone on the counter on speaker; he had grabbed my throat and smashed me onto the ground, pinning me there, I felt pain shoot up my spine and on my throat, I gasped glad to be able to breathe. He held the phone up to my ear.

"Beg for me to let you go and beg for Jace to come." Jonathan whispered in my ear, loud enough for Jace on the other side of the phone to hear, he was shouting I could hear it. Jonathan grabbed my throat again and I tried to scream but out came a shrill squeak, Jace heard it as I hyperventilated.

"Raven, Jesus Raven are you okay?" Jace's voice was a little frantic. Jonathan pinned me down and squeezed my wrists letting go of my throat, I knew he had just broken one wrist as I heard a snap and I let out a held back cry.

"Say it and I let you go; you can go back to your room and your father can join you." Jonathan said cruelly.

"Never!" I yelled passionately, "One thing you forget about Lightwood's is that we never give in, I will never give in and I will never stop fighting! You can take me limb from limb I will yell I will scream but I will never give in to you!" I started to laugh madly, "where does that put you, you devoting your life to trying to get an answer from a girl who will never speak or blab a word. You have nothing, no help, your last resort is me and I decline you I will never speak; your useless, of no use you will achieve nothing!" I was laughing slightly, Jonathan was furious and he slapped me across the face, I let out a yelp, and Jonathan hung up the phone despite Jace's screams.

He still had me pinned my legs, in an uncomfortable position and he stroked my face caressing and lovingly, I shuddered and froze, my mind was screaming but I was unable to move. Jonathan cradled my face; I looked at him with a look of hate. Jonathan talked in a hushing voice

"My dear beautiful Raven, you are so grown up. I have demon blood in me, I stopped aging by the time a reached nineteen, we could be immortal together Raven, imagine-" he was stroking up and down my arm with his fingertips gently, I cut him off

"no way." I said blandly, Jonathan threw himself off me to my relief, and grabbed a dress. I took it, a bundle of red in my hands; we were both breathing heavily, "get changed, have Rosemarie my servant help you, we have a ball tonight." He looked furious and spat out the words so I didn't object.

I looked in the mirror and saw a completely different sight then what was before me. I had a red sleeveless dress; that pushed up my breasts at the top then it curved in and moved outwards at my waist clinging there. It was as red as bright rich red blood or like satin, it clung to my figure and the back of it swept at the ground nicely, at my leg was a big slit so the side of my leg stuck out, this was red carpet worthy underneath there were fishnet stockings. Underneath I kept my combat boots on but no one could see it and it increased my height like high heels so it didn't matter. My hair was hanging down in beautiful small, curling ringlets, the light on the ceiling emphasised the small bits of red in my hair over the top of my brown, if I hadn't of been held captive I would have been happy to go to the ball in this. My hands were pampered and painted a rich black it was manicured and so were my toes although it wasn't needed.

I did my own face, I used red lipstick as if they had been shedding blood and it was coating the real colour of my lips. My eyes had been covered in eyeliner that curved upwards at the end of my eye perfectly, and mascara was coating my eyelashes in a dark wax that lengthened the lashes. I had been fully rest and fed and my skin was glowing although inside I was glowering, I didn't want this attention, I would rather be locked up in a cell; but instead I was in a rich home that made sure I was picture perfect, I was showered, had enough sleep and well fed, this is not how I imagined my hostage life.

By the time I had sleep and was ready I was standing in front of the mirror as Rosemarie tightened the laces at the back of my dress, "don't worry Miss Morgenstern you are well looked after this should be a privilege that you are staying in Jonathan's home, he takes a special liking to you you know." Rosemarie said I shuddered and couldn't object; I could tell by Rosemarie's accent that she had thick British one. I opened the door after looking in the mirror and cautiously walked steps down the transparent stair case and over to Jonathan, I looked back as if I were not coming back, we mightn't be; but truthfully I hoped we returned. His eyes skimmed over at me, staring at some particular parts more than others, the way his eyes looked at me in rich interest I wanted to cower behind Rosemarie, but instead I stood brave and tall and put my hand on my hips,

"are we going to leave?" I asked,

"yes" Jonathan said quietly still studying me, "although you may not like this ball, although we have many others, you will like the next one." I nodded and linked my arm with his, playing along.

We got into a horse and carriage, the windows were bulletproof and we could see out of them behind the curtain although no one could see inside up to Jonathan's explanations anyway. I looked out the window watching streets go by, many seemed familiar, "were still in New York?" I asked, "Yes" Jonathan replied swiftly,

"I would have though you would have been smart enough to use a portal to move away." I said shrugging,

"I thought you didn't care?" Jonathan said, I could hear the smile in his voice,

"I don't I just wonder." I said, we went to an abrupt stop and I accidently leapt forward and onto Jonathans lap. He raised an eyebrow at me,

"can't get enough of me." He asked as I tried to pull away from him but he was holding my wrists. I shook until his hands were off me,

"don't do that again unless you want me to rip out your vocal cords and stomp on them so I can avoid throwing up on this lovely dress." I arched an eyebrow and he got out, I sat there waiting for him to command for me to move, he jumped out effortlessly and raised a hand for me to take, I waited,

"hurry up we don't have all day." Jonathan said shortly, I took it and he wrapped his hands around my waist, puling me close enough that I could feel his breath on my neck. I shuddered and he looked at me as if I were magnificent as he swiftly flew me onto the ground, he held out his arm, I took it.

The big stone pathway was covered in other horse and carriages although they were no were as nice looking as ours. I looked up and gasped, we were at the institute. Jonathan looked at me smiling,

"they couldn't cancel the grand ball and anyone was invited as long as they are, or were former Shadowhunters, not everyone would have gotten the word that it would have been cancelled and they were forced to carry on." Jonathan said and lead my though the iron bar gates. When we walked in the room was filled with people, the dining room had been replaced into the ball room, I looked around but Jonathan still had me, he was protective about me and each time someone saw us they moved out of the way. I wasn't paying attention I was waiting for my chance to run. We were walking then I bumped into someone's rock hard chest.

It was Jace. Then Clary on his side they were linked arm in arm, Clary looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but here her eyes twinged nervously and she looked sad and had circles under her eyes, I then realised that Jonathan made her lose every ounce of hope she had, at least when she thought I died she knew I would be some place better then with Jonathan. I felt a pang of guilt when saw Jace who had sunken eyes but still looked as if the world were on his shoulders, he didn't have that fragile look like Clary but he had a mourning look. Then they saw myself and Jonathan, Clary looked up and pulled me to her chest inhaling and exhaling very deeply, she searched all over me I hope she hadn't noticed that a bone in my wrist pointed outwards a bit from where Jonathan broke it and tried to fix it with a steal, I also tried to cover up the hand print by some concealer, when Clary spotted nothing she just embraced me again. It has been hard on her ever since I had met her, I sighed.

Jace looked at me and noticed my wrist. He had already leapt at Jonathan but Jonathan had pinned him to the ground, Clary shielded me and glared at Jonathan furiously, I wouldn't have been surprised if her eyes glowed red and shot daggers in that moment. Jonathan wagged his free finger disapprovingly,

"now, now you out of all people would know the promise the angels made in 1881, if you are to harm someone inside the institute Raziel himself would blast you to smithereens, and the fact that I still have your daughter; she would come with me if it meant keeping her family and friends alive. If you tried to harm me, you don't get to spend the night with your daughter, if you try to harm me I might accidentally throw a knife right at her stomach." I saw Jace physically shudder, "enjoy some quality time with your daughter before she leaves, I don't know maybe you will change your mind and come with her."

Jonathan walked over to me after he got off a fuming Jace. Clary had wrapped herself around me,

"it's too late Clary, and this is my revenge." Jonathan said, he untangled Clary from me, and grabbed my hand pulling me up, and then he knelt on one knee. Jonathan searched his pockets and pulled out a box he opened it, inside was a ring, a beautiful silver ring with an infinity sign on it made out of pure gold engraved in it was the words "_Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo." _Words came to me

"If I cannot bend heaven, I will move Hell." I said aloud, Jonathan looked at me smiling cruelly,

"Raven will you marry me?" He asked, I pretend to look happy, "really!" I said, he didn't answer; I turned serious, my mouth dropping to a straight line,

_"Deum nemo vos psychopath_!" I said scolding, these words were rushing out of my mouth it was Latin, someone interpreted what I said, "God no you psychopath" I smiled this Latin stuff is amusing, Jonathan was very angry.

"No" I said plainly, everyone was staring at us now as Jonathan was propped up on one knee. I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and spun me back, Jace walked over and put his hand on my shoulder

"let's go." He said through clenching teeth turning me around, Jonathan had amusement sparked in his eyes,

"what happens if it's the only thing that will keep your family alive."

He said I felt like I had just swallowed glass, I let in a sharp intake of breath and turned around walking over to Jonathan.

"What do you want?!" I demanded,

"To marry you", Jonathan said simply, "if not I kill your family, your friends and take you anyway." I swallowed tears and nodded and propped out my hand, he slid the cold ring on, I let a tear drop down my damp face, and I looked at Clary and Jace and saw Dimitri run through the crowd looking for me I chocked a sob,

"then I will marry you."

**_By Charli Kay, Chapter seven coming soon._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Angel's Child-City of Bones #7_**

**A.N: I would like to thank you very much for all the lovely reviews my viewers are sending, school has become a little bit difficult but its definitely an obstacle that I can overcome just to write for you. Thank you so very much for your persistence on reading my story even though some bits are quite dull, you guys inspire me to keep writing so thank you and enjoy!**

Dimitri had now found his way through the crowd and was staring at me, Clary and Jace hadn't moved both of them had the lips pursed did they think I was some sort of coward. Clary's eyes watered, then I saw Isabel and Alec and Magnus, the crowd was silent, I had lost all dignity. I looked into Jonathans eyes and silently swore, he really did love me. Then I looked into Dimitri's eyes and saw how his eyes watered ever so slightly and how Jace looked at me sadly and with horror and very angrily at Jonathan.

Jonathan smiled and grabbed my arm, "let's go." "Wait!" I said desperate, he looked at me. I felt like throwing up when I said the words, "can we celebrate for a while here because of our marriage and because today is my sixteenth birthday?" Jonathan looked at my pleading face, I was really hoping I could stay and didn't mask the emotion. "Very well, but when I say we leave we leave and there are no exceptions." "Yes" I said, "may we dance?" I asked in my most ladies like voice which happened to revolt me. "Yes we must it is a tradition with all marriages." Jonathan pulled me into his arms I gasped and tried to let his restraint on my wrists ease. I stared at him with a rock hard look. "First you dance with me." He said, pulling me up to his chest.

The soft music started as Jonathan waltzed me around the room; I struggled but made it look as if I were having trouble with moving with such grace. Although those who knew me well would be able to tell I was struggling because I always move with grace, I had simple cat like movements. Then the music explored more as more instruments joined, more people moved onto the floor, Jace and Clary dancing beside me, people were swapping over partners although Jonathan held onto me harder and embraced me closer to his chest, his face buried into the crook of my neck as we swayed; my feet moved with Jonathan's as we made the dance more complex, then more people swapped. I pulled off Jonathan at the least expected moment and crashed into Jace's arms as refuge. We continued to dance, I looked off into space feeling safe in his warm arms, I was to have the future I never wanted, but if it was to save everyone's lives I would do what I must. Jace waved his arms in front of my face.

Jace's voice cracked as his sad eyes met mine, "you look nice." He said clearing his voice; we danced along in beautiful repetitive circles "thank you." I said in a simple manner. "You don't have to do this." "I will do as I must-""you are too young! And him, please don't Raven, anyone anything but him." I took in a deep breath, tears clouding my vision; "I sense the equivalent as thee but you must notice that I will do as I must, my life is a game so I am to play it one chess piece at a time." I said in a formal attitude, "Raven-""there is no discussion on my life, if I am to put up with torcher for your lives sake I will do so." I said tears in my eyes. I leant into his neck and pretended to shake a sob silently; I smirked and leaned up to his ear. "I will find a way out, Jonathan believe it or not lives somewhere in New York, I will find a way out; and I have connection to Clary." I whispered it ever so slightly so that no one could see my lips form a shape or word. He nodded and I pretended to silently shake some sobs some more, I pretended to wipe my eyes which made my eyes look red as if I were really crying. I looked up and saw Jace smile and nod.

I landed in someone's arms whom I didn't even know, his hair was black and in some spots grey replaced it, and his eyes were a crystal blue and looked nice. These people had never seen Jonathan's face before so they thought he was just a bad man, the only people who knew his real identity was the people in the institute. "Congratulations on your marriage." I almost threw up there and then, but I swallowed the lump in my throat, "thank you" I replied as if I were showing gratitude. The music shifted and I fell into someone's warm embrace, I looked up and did in intake of breath it was Dimitri.

Dimitri looked up at me with sad pleading eyes as he waltzed me around, Dimitri unlike the rest wasn't dressed up for the occasion he was wearing old jeans and a button up black t-shirt, even then it looked as if someone had forced him into the clothes. I didn't say a word I just collapsed into his arms as we danced, there was no harm, no danger. For the first time in a while I felt safe. "How long was I there?" I asked, "A week" he replied, I gasped "but I was only there for a day!" I said hysterical, "no Sebastian's put a trick on you, you don't even know what the date is, it's a week after you sixteenth birthday not today." Dimitri said it as if he were pained, he grasped my hand and I felt a twinge of hope, and guilt. Dimitri was almost crying, "You don't have to do this." He said, "Why does everyone say that! It's clear actually transparent that I have anything _but_ a choice! I either go willingly or he kills you all and takes me unwillingly! It's not your fault it's mine." I had resumed my voice back to a calm tone and talked softly, I looked at him and felt a hand creep up on my waist, it was Jonathan, and I almost moaned aloud, "Say your goodbyes, I'll be at the door." I locked into Dimitri's arms, and leaned in and whispered one word, "Act."

Then I turned and fell into someone's chest, well a women's chest it was Isabel. She hugged me and cradled me, I nodded at Alec and walked solitary over to Jonathan, "I'm coming" I turned around and saw Jace, "No! Don't do it!" I screamed, but Jace was already next to me, then Isabel saw us and screamed "JONATHAN MORGENSTERN!" No one had known who he was and Isabel just spotted it. In pure rage she took out a whip and raised it.

Then in one second a civilized party turned into a battle field, I heard guns go off and saw bullets hit the floor, Jonathan had grabbed Jace's wrist and my own, and was hauling us out the door, Isabel, Clary and Dimitri were running after us, I was gasping and chocking on the cool night air as I stumbled along the pavement as Jonathan yanked my arm out of its socket. I was screaming over the sounds of guns, "let go, you'll get us killed!" I was screaming and screaming as I stumbled along until I was out breath, I then heard Jace's screams of rage, although they weren't screams and cries like mine, they were battle cries of rage commanding for him to let us go.

I then felt cool arms on my neck and Jonathan had me in a headlock, on my throat was a cool and slick knife. Jonathan held the hilt with expertise and then the cool blade was pressed at the throbbing vain in my neck, as he had my hair to pull my head up. I let out a strangled cry and then all the people behind us had stopped fighting and staring silence. They all did an intake of breath and I let out a shallow one, my uneven, shallow breathing was the only thing you could hear. My feet were blistered and stuck to the pavement, the side of my stomach felt as if it had been ripped; something must have been torn in there. My legs weren't aching as much now; we were right beside our carriage, so close yet so far. Jonathan had pulled my hair with so much force, I was surprised that what he pulled out wasn't hair clouding on his fist, it was damp and red blood, and I had the impulse to scream out in agony but kept quiet.

I looked at Jace who froze, he very slightly mouthed out the words so only I could see his lips moving "_five, four, three, two_" I took in a deep breath and dropped to my knees, pretending that he cut off my airway, I heard shouts and screams, Jonathan had dropped next to me as I pretended to lay unconscious by holding my breath to make it look like I had stopped breathing, "what's happened to my child!" Jace demanded, his voice bellowed and was full of rage he knew what was happening though, even through my shut eyelids I could feel him winking at me. Jonathan's hands moved my hair gently of my neck, he was slowly put his hands down on my neck feeling for a pulse, my head was pounding, I couldn't think straight, if he knew I was alive? I heard an exhale of relief "she's aliv-"Then I sprang up, in battle position and was facing Jonathan, whose eyes were wild, struck my combat boot at his jaw, exposing some of my leg. It hit his jaw and I felt my boot mould into his skin, before blood gushed out of his mouth, as if someone had released flood gates, I saw two bloody teeth fall to the ground and clatter, and he spat them out in disgust and let out a small howl in pain. As Jace and I moved out of the way I saw bullets go again, flying past my ears. "Dimitri!" I screamed running towards him, I yearned the feeling of his body crushing into mine and moulding as he calmed me, but we both knew this wouldn't happen, but I ran for the impossible mission to reach him. I was jerked back by arm then thrown into the soft velvet chairs of the carriage. I screamed in rage and saw that we were already moving in sturdy jumps every now and again.

I looked at the door, my vision blocking out everything else, I reached for the door slowly. My hands were jerked back as I was disarmed from any trouble I could cause, I felt cuffs tighten on my wrist; I whipped around and saw Jonathan putting handcuffs on me as he forced my hands behind my back painfully. I bit my lower lip from crying out in pain, each time I struggled the cuffs dug into my skin more, I could feel blood beginning to pore of the cuts I had, I started to kick and thrash around wildly. The only thing that was keeping me going was that this was an act, I wasn't trying. I was flailing as if I were weak though inside I wanted to be able to use my capability to the full extent, but I knew I couldn't; this act was what was keeping me alive. Someone cleared their throat behind me, it was Jace; I knitted my eyebrows together to look disapproving though inside I felt sick. This wasn't a part of the plan JACE SHOULDN'T BE HERE!

"Couldn't resist my good looks I presume father seeing that you are here? Although sadly I'm not the incest type, you could ask Jonathan though he would know all about it, fate may have brought you two together" I said with a snark. Although I had to act, I could show my cruel and mean side every now and again, I couldn't physically show the real me but I could verbally and emotionally, I just couldn't back down now, I had to get it out of my system. Jace happened to notice I was scolding him but he just arched an eyebrow, great now he was acting to. I felt strong hands wrap around my waist, I shuddered it was Jonathan. "Dear" Jonathan said with a drawl, "I am your lover we are all abnormal so if we're not human why do human ways?" Jonathan asked, it made me sick, but the main reason why was because he had a point. "If you are suggesting we have some crazy incest love triangle no thanks, I know that I am so stunningly attracting and that not only flowers bloom when I walk past but even my relatives take a love interest in me. But sadly if you stick around me you will have to get used to disappointment; it's a part of life, many therapists say being rejected is good for the soul." I said knowingly, Jace scoffed and Jonathan- well freak actually looked interested.

Jonathan buried his face in the crook of my neck and was breathing heavily near my ear, I shivered, "well I want you all to myself, since we just got married and all and anyway we still haven't had any _fun_, I don't like sharing." Jonathan whispered riskily in my ear, I didn't want to hear him so I buried my wrists in my cuffs focusing on the pain instead of what he was saying. I couldn't move he had me in a protective embrace. Jace had heard what he said, and when Jonathan wasn't looking he turned pale, although Jace couldn't do much either so he just cleared his throat. Jonathan thankfully got off me and I felt us stop. Jonathan took off my cuffs and I rubbed my sore wrists that were bleeding. Jonathan escorted me back in and Jace followed behind. Jonathan sat me on the kitchen bench and muttered to Jace they slapped each other on the back and Jace was smiling really SMILING! God he must love me so much to smile at the man he hated most in the world. I only made out words, "going to talk to Raven." That was Jonathan; "do whatever" was Jace's reply.

Jonathan lead me up the stairs, well it wasn't like I had much of a choice anyway. "Come on!" Jonathan barked impatient as he was dragging me, I caught up and smiled lazily at him. Jonathan led me to his room, I wanted to run, cry and disappear from the face of the earth in that moment but instead I followed like a loyal lapdog. Jonathan welcomed me inside and shut the door, my heart started to pound, was he going to? God I couldn't even finish that sentence. I was focusing then I saw Jonathan in front of me, he pressed his lips to mine, Hard. It was like being hit by a truck unexpectedly with that wild force of his, he had pinned me to the bed at expertise holding me between his legs saying that I had to stop moving, I did but struggled faintly, he made his way slowly to my neck and was sucking at that. "No" I said he kept going "NO!" I yelled at him with a powerful presence, he shut me up and forced my lips to his, I was struggling but to prove his power the kiss deepened he had my shirt scrunched up in his fist as his hands roamed my back and stomach, I struggled more. "NO JONATHAN!" I screamed, pleading was the last thing I wanted to do but it was my last resort I continued to scream hoping the neighbours would hear me as he attempted to rape me. Jonathan ripped my shirt in half, _ripped_. I screamed wildly and kicked him were it hurt, but he didn't cringe and continued kissing me.

Then the door was ripped off its hinges by a furious Jace, I could imagine smoke coming out of his ears. He ripped Jonathan off me and threw him to the floor and punched him repeatedly, I saw blood spray out on the carpet, and I scrunched my body up and looked down. Jace was still punching Jonathan. "NEVER, I REPEAT NEVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER EVER AGAIN OR YOU WILL PAY!" Jace's voice bellowed across the room and bounced off the walls making my ears ring twice as more. I looked into Jace's eyes and saw real fury, he was really angry and he had done this for me. My stomach dropped, Jace had just ruined the charade.

**_By Charli Kay, Chapter #8 coming soon._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Angel's Child- City of Bones #8_**

**A.N: OMG Thank you so much for being with Raven this whole time throughout this story despite the boring parts. It means so much to me and I would like to thank you all, school works starting to catch up to me though but I promise to keep writing. Later on in this chapter there is a song Raven sings believe it or not I wrote it, so please take that into account it's called" The girl next door". It may not be as good as a professional writer but please excuse me for that, other than that enjoy.**

There was a girl; her mattered reddish brown hair was in knotted clumps over her face as she was slumped on the concrete ground. Her dress was once beautiful she had a corset and then the fabric flowed all over her knees in small ruffles over one another, it had slowly grown bigger on her as time passed as she starved to nothing but bones. Her wrists were chained to a wall, she had long gave up struggling, it absorbed all her energy, she was to wait until the time was right but for the time been, she slumped and stared at the rose. That rose was simply growing out of the cracks of the tiled pavement, it was the only thing left in the room that had hope as it grew out of nothing, and it still had humanity left although the girl did not. It had torn her dress at one point on time when she was struggling she had cuts from the thorns, this girl constantly thought, a flower- a red blood and satin rose was so innocent though in the moment it was about to be harmed it turned deadly. The most abnormal thing about the girl was the angel wings which extended out of her humped over back feathers slowly covering over each other in a heavenly bright light, this girl was an angel.

Flames delved out of the cracked tiles and licked up to the girls elbows, slowly moving up to her chin then her lower lip. The warmth of the flames turned to hot, her screams became louder as the fire started to eat her raw and it devoured her flesh burning. She screamed but never cried, but she couldn't because it was impossible to cry over pain. Her metal cuffs burnt her skin and she screamed raw and desperate- in need of help that would never come. The last thing the girl heard was her own screams, when she raised her head breathing in her last wispy breath and screamed her last agonizing cry I saw who it was- that girl was me.

I woke up crying and felt that my face was damp, reality was even worse than the dream, well it was the exact same. I was chained to the wall, my dress ripped and bloody. I was aching all over, this was pain no one should have to feel in their life, the fear I had in a moment made the warm blood I had in my veins freeze. I pried open my eyes and looked up and saw Jonathan holding a whip up in the air and it lashed down one me. There was a permanent scar already there are bruises had already started to form, blood leaked off my back from where it the whip was lashed, my scream was fresh and frantic. I clenched my teeth to keep the scream in but it was too late I had already let out a suppressed shriek. I buried my head in my hands and slumped on my knees onto the ground, the pain making my head throb. I heard an angry combat rant and raved cry, it was Jace who was shackled to the wall as well, this was his punishment for hurting Jonathan, he was to watch Jonathan torcher me, because that was his flaw- not being able to help his loved ones when they were in pain.

Jonathan touched me and I flinched, he whipped me again at my mouth, blood leaked out of my mouth and I barely managed to make a scream. The pain was agonising, torturous and was slowly killing me, it felt as if I were being put through a grinder that was tearing me limb from limb.

"What was that for?!" I yelled throughout my deep consuming breaths trying to catch my breath,

"Because your you and you answered me back." Jonathan said as if it were simple.

"Oh god." I ranted,

"That lie is just as bad as saying you were a crown, ride a unicorn for fun and when you're on your decapitated deathbed you'll be going somewhere besides hell!"

I screamed, Jonathan didn't whip me he drew out a steal, I thought he was going to heal me, but when he drew the rune it was different I didn't know what it was. He finished it and smiled, nothing happened for a moment then it turned blue.

Then I was on the ground having epileptic fits, I was shaking uncontrollably and screaming as loud as I could. The pain was inexplicable I couldn't explain it; it was the worst pain I felt, tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes.

"Get it to stop, make the pain go away. Please, PLEASE! STOP OH GOD I AM IN SO MUCH PAIN. Make it go away!"

I was screaming, I heard someone laughing a cruel laugh in the background and heard pained screaming. I saw the blurry world over the flashing red light in my eyes. I felt as if were skinned alive, dipped in acid, set on fire, had hyperthermia, and was being ripped a part limb from limb, or maybe as if someone were breaking my bones one at a time. My screams grew louder and louder the pain was growing worse I knew I was going to die, I was shaking and screaming the rune felt as if someone were carving words into my skin with a knife.

Then it all stoped, I took an intake of breath and stopped crying, I just laid there emotionless, I didn't move a limb I just was on the ground as if I were dead. My head was pounding as if my brain were trying to escape, the only way you could breathe was by letting in out small shallow breaths, the only way they knew I was alive was because my chest was shallowly moving in and out. I opened my eyes at the slightest and saw Jace he had stopped moving; the shackles had dug into his skin, blood was slowly pooling around him from the shackles, his blood was in splatters on the wall and was smeared over his clothing; he was crouched at the ground staring at nothing with his head in his hands. I took a bigger breath in, it hurt my airway to breathe, I took in stronger breaths and stood up, I doubled over onto the ground; the pain was still too extreme. I felt as if I were still slowly dying on the inside, I was on my hands and knees. My knees and elbows were grazed, my dress was ripped to almost nothing and my palms were bleeding fresh, ripe blood from where my fingernails had dug into my palm, whiplashes where across my back, my face, my arms, and legs and blood was pooling around me that fact that he had stopped whipping me for the first time in a day was absolute _decadence_.

I crawled onto my hands and knees, the shackles weighing me down. I gripped onto the cave wall and pulled myself up; I stood up and stumbled a bit but managed to stay upright. Jace lifted up his head, he looked at me and almost smiled but then realised the pain I was in so he just stared at me. Jonathan walked over to me and put his hands on my hips and smiled at me.

"Congratulations" he said, "For what?"

I asked with too much snark,

"For surviving" he replied modestly. I struggled in his hold but he still had me. I screamed in frustration and in pain as his hands crushed my bones slowly.

"Get away!" I screamed but he still held me,

"Get off." I said and with as much energy I could absorb and with the help of the shackles weight I pushed him off me unexpectedly and as I did I gripped his steal and took it as he landed on the ground. Once I held the steal an image flashed in my mind, I could tell it was a rune because it had curves and twists. I worked on the stele and in less than two seconds, my shackles fell off me. I had done and opening rune, even though almost everything was drained out of me, the pain was easy to ignore because the prize was no more of it, I tilted my head up in a proud way and ran over to Jace.

Jace had stood up and I drew the same rune into his shackles they disintegrated at his feet. Jonathan had leapt at me, I made sure it looked as if I froze and he pounced at me and put me at a headlock perfect. I had gotten used to the feeling of a slick cool knife slightly grazing my neck as it lightly slid across it, enough not to snap the throbbing vein in my neck but draw blood. This time I barely noticed I looked at his Shadowhunter belt, there was a knife pressing into my back it was close enough for me to snatch from behind. With the stele I had made a fearless and strength rune, they came in use now. Jace sucked in a breath, my colleague worried for my benefit and I smiled. With all my strength I pushed the feeling of pain behind me and bent of slowly so he didn't know what I was doing, then I snagged at the hilt of his knife and flipped him over my back, he landed on his feet despite everything, I ran to Jace but was pulled back by Jonathan. I screamed in frustration and pulled my hair, his knifes blade pressed to mine as we had a knife fight. I grunted slowly "could…you…..please...die...already?" I asked "connect….the…dots...And…let….me...Win…you...Good… .for…nothing…psychopath!" Jonathan lunged at me and I sidestepped and blocked it and felt a muscle be pulled I cried out but continued his blade pressed to mine and was pulling me slowly to the ground and I knew that if he pressed the blade harder I would fall to the ground and he would lunge the blade into my stomach, I felt drops of blood fall to the ground off my arm. He pressed harder, but instead of falling I sidestepped and kicked his stomach he tumbled over and I used the opportunity to slash the knife at his cheek and enjoy the blood falling of him like red teardrops racing.

Jace had opened up the cellar door and we were back in Jonathan's house we were right in front of the doorway. Jace grabbed my hand and forced me to stumble along. I felt the cool night air on my face and felt the airstream drive the hair off the edge of my neck. I was gasping for air and was blindly being pulled down streets of New York City. I was stumbling along and we had run for thirty minutes solid, bystanders looked at Jace's and my bloody state and stared. I pushed myself into the building and leaned against the wall before collapsing onto the ground, gurgling on air trying to devour it. Jace looked at me with concerned and patted my back, while I coughed and spluttered. Then blood trickled out of the corner of my mouth. I hardly noticed it at first until it was guttering out of my mouth and I was uncontrollably spewing out blood. My insides felt burnt I was on my hands and knees now, Jace had moved the hair off my face and was patting my back, and then he realised I was throwing up blood then he swore aloud,

"Oh god." Was all he said, I probably looked like some kid that just went to a party and had drank too much and was throwing up unwanted contents of wine.

My insides felt as if they had been torched, they felt burnt and I was pained, blood was still leaking out the sides of my mouth but then I noticed that we weren't very far from the institute, the street was the same one Dimitri and I had our first date on. I picked myself up and grabbed Jace's hand and ran as hard and as fast as my legs would carry me. Sprint, run, jog, jump, and leap then sprint again the cycle repeated I had to get home. I was going as fast as I could, I was running instinctively down streets then I noticed it was the institute. In that moment I let myself go in a dead flat out run as if let the air rush past my hair and enjoyed the feeling of my legs and throat burning as I ran. I got to the gates and opened them and Jace went up to the door and knocked he was now holding me up, the door opened and I heard Isabel scream before I saw her pale face as she looked at me. She had tried to keep calm and her tiny timid voice called out to Clary, Clary ran down and collapsed into Jace he let go of me as he rocked her, I stood up for a second by gripping onto the wall before sliding onto the ground and was coughing up blood again. Jace lifted me up and took me into the bathroom.

"You girls do this remove her dress and look at her, Sebastian whipped her." Jace said in a quiet hoarse voice. Without a second answer, Clary and Isabel shut the door. They stripped off my clothing leaving me in my undergarments I heard Clary and Isabel gasp. All over my back and arms and legs were huge scars made from a whip, the blood was caked around the scars, and it was dry and flecked but hung to my skin. They all stung and I held the impact of screaming inside of me. I was frail and you could see the knobs of my knees, and my rips, as well as my collarbone and spine.

"Oh my god Raven when was the last time you ate?" Isabel asked,

"The night before the institute's party" I said weakly, but that hurt I ran to the sink and blood was coming up again I coughed and spewed and spluttered, I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"That was two weeks ago!" Clary screamed, I could hear the sound of the bath running but light no I just looked at the sink of blood and the fresh veneer over it. I stared at it and felt my legs slide from underneath me again, Isabel caught me, I could feel her long slender hands and manicured fingernails hold me up. Then I was thrown into the bathtub. All my wounds opened and I screamed in full blast pain and agony. Then I coughed blood up on Isabel's feet the blood leaked into the tiles.

"Did he torcher you?" Isabel asked,

""it hurts top much to talk" I said before coughing and reaching up more blood so I nodded. Isabel held out a bucket.

"Did he touch you?" Clary asked I nodded; I heard Clary sware under her breath

"Did he…." I nodded again.

"More than once" her voice came out as a strangled cry I nodded and let a salty tear slip down my check. I then couldn't contain it any longer I let out a sob. I let out the sob for being weak, for the pain, for what happened, for everything. Clary held me to her stomach as Isabel massaged my hair with shampoo. In the end not only did I cry but Isabel did too and so did Clary, we cried for each other like real people who had humanity should.

Clary brought in a cup of coffee and I took it with shaking hands as Isabel and Clary bathed me, this wasn't the first thing Clary had brought in for me. She had bought me in soup, packets of chips well anything she could find, I felt stronger and I didn't feel sore, it was fading but in some ways it still felt as if I had just been hit by a truck. Clary had stitched up my wounds while I screamed the whole time; these whiplashes had caused me to be bathing in red juice-well that was what I told myself. Although Clary hadn't let me out yet I wondered why but didn't stay on the topic for long. I felt clean for the first time in apparently two weeks. Clary helped me of the tub and I wrapped a towel around me and my undergarments," I can handle myself from here." I told her, Isabel and Clary nodded, "afterward come into the kitchen A: so we can fatten you and B: There is something you need to see." Isabel said I nodded and they shut the door behind them, leaving my Shadowhunters gear on the bench. And at the top of my head I made up a song and sang it out of my used vocal cords.

_The bath had grown cold  
and the comforting got old_

_Everything seems to be aging around me_

_Yes even that golden ring_

_I had built up selective walls_

_And I wasn't going to watch them fall_

_Because of you_

_The scent, the feeling you bought when you do_

_Come around or you being near me_

_I'm Just that girl from next door, whom you haven't seen before_

_Yet you seem so sure that I'm nothing that's even been_

_Or occurred to you in your mind that's nothing but perfect to dream_

_I'm just a girl next door_

_And you never questioned what had happened before to me_

_I am slowly falling _

_For you_

_Please tell me something new_

_It's impossible to compromise about_

_How you do these things_

_Because the only conclusion as that you sing_

_That magical lullaby of yours that pulls me in_

_Like every other girl you bling _

_And your charms are the deadly weapons of yours_

_And you seem so attracted to the girl next door_

_And have never demanded me to answering what happened before_

_I take baby steps to trust after all_

_But why do you take so much interest in me?_

_I'm Just that girl from next door, whom you haven't seen before_

_Yet you seem so sure that I'm nothing that's even been_

_Or occurred to you in your mind that's nothing but perfect to dream_

_I'm just a girl next door_

_And you never questioned what had happened before to me_

_I am slowly falling _

_For you_

_Please tell me something new_

_I craved your scent_

_The new feeling when your body moulded to mine_

_I loved and still love you and it's too hard to follow my own rules_

_When it comes to loving you_

_I don't know why you feel this but I am to carry this charade on for eternity_

_Because I love you too_

_Decadence follows me every time I'm near you_

_And everything you say about me I'm starting to believe it's true_

_That maybe I am precious to you_

_You are my finest drug _

_The one I will always love_

_And I believe this love of ours_

_Will not crumble down_

_I will love you _

_And I continuously will love you_

_I will love you to my grave_

_And if there happens to be a life after that I will love you then._

_And for all eternity we will share._

_I'm Just that girl from next door, whom you haven't seen before_

_Yet you seem so sure that I'm nothing that's even been_

_Or occurred to you in your mind that's nothing but perfect to dream_

_I'm just a girl next door_

_And you never questioned what had happened before to me_

_I am slowly falling _

_For you_

_Please tell me something new_

I walked out of the bathroom and was humming the tune and tried to keep my spirits at its best. I still felt frail and then I opened the door and swung it open. Izzy and Clary were sitting down and Alec, Magnus and Jace behind them, they all looked tense and Jace and Alec looked as if they were ready to stop from leaping into action. There were three heads and they all turned around in union and stared at me. I screamed, not a scream of terror at least, but of shock and sadness. I dropped my tea cup, hot tea spilling at me burning me but I ignored it the shards of glass fell and one had left a huge bleeding cut on my leg it was bleeding and pouring onto the tiles below me, I tried to talk but nothing came out, in front of me was Bianca, Hugo and my mother, but my father was nowhere to be found.

**_By Charli Kay, Chapter #9 coming soon. _**


	9. Authors note

A.N: Thank you so much for all the new reviews and I am currently working on the next chapter with a few surprises. Thank you so much for all your support. Currently I have gotten an overdose on work although I still have time to write. Hopefully the next chapter will come up in the next three days. I wouldnt mind some feedback and ideas it would helpand mean a lot. Rave'ns stalker (Dun duh DUHHH! A.K.A Sebastian.) It is so confusing and frustrating having to say Jonathan, although i needed him known as Jonathan because Jonathan was introduced to Raven in that name, just to clear it up. The chapter may have a few suprises and currently I am debating on ideas, please give me some ideas. Best wishes

my_wish21 xoxox


	10. Chapter 9

**_Angel's Child-City of Bones #9_**

**A.N: Again I can't thank you enough for reading and reviewing my story, I promise to continue making more chapters, this chapter has a sad ending, although don't worry there will be another chapter. Enjoy…..**

"Where's Dad?"

I whispered, pushing my shaggy fringe out of my face. Tears blurred my vision but I couldn't cry. I knew I couldn't because I was strong and right now I felt so weak and I hated the feeling, I had to push my pride back up, I was a fighter. Bianca stood up and I felt my knees buckle; she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Dad, he is missing, someone thought they saw him being stabbed by a cave and bleeding, his dead."

She whispered it involuntary with an amount of raw fever, than collapsed into my chest sobbing. I didn't move I just stroked her hair, all this time I thought he was actually still alive but Jonathan hadn't been lying. They didn't know that he died because of me, because I as a selfish traitor killed him, tears danced in front of my eyes before leaking out of my eyes.

My mother walked up to me, and I pushed Bianca behind me in a battle stance, Bianca came first- I had to protect her putting her life priorities in front of mine. Bianca stumbled and cowered into my chest.

"Don't touch her!" I growled,

then my mother did the worlds most unexpected thing, she pulled me into a hug at first I was frozen, then I noticed, Clary, Jace's, Alec, Isabel and Magnus' eyes on me they all narrowed and Jace whispered something into Clary's ear she nodded and passed it on, all of them got into battle stance; my mother was doing this to look good. "I'm so sorry" she mumbled into my ear, than I felt a fang graze against my ear. _Fang_, I froze I must have been dreaming. But then blood dripped off the side of my ear and leaked off my earlobe onto my shoulder, I immobilized.

I pushed her back she looked taken aback and stumble, but even that was with somewhat kind of grace.

"You don't get to touch me not after you abused Hugo, Bianca and I; no way I'm off limits. You bastard" I said,

my mother looked pained

"I've never touched you in your life, honey are you okay are you hallucinating."

She asked taking a step towards me, I pushed Bianca and Hugo behind me, like right into a wall- yeah that far behind. As I took a step back myself.

"You kicked me and punched me, verbally and physically abused me; I can still remember that day when you had a wine glass, you'd been drinking and I got angry at you, I can remember you locking me into the bathroom with you, you pushed me over the bathtub and smashed the wine glass cutting me all over."

I said, right now I could remember the blood all over the tiles and Hugo and Bianca screaming and banging the door unable to get it open, I saw screaming and gasping in pain and the blood just poured out of each cut, small flakes of glass leaving a stinging in each cut. I shuddered trying to erase the memory. To prove my point I lifted up my shirt, all over my starved rubs were slashed scars besides the whipped ones, everyone took an intake of breath.

"So you will never hurt me or my brother or sister again. Never!" I growled with a passionate intensity.

"You figured out the charade."

My mother said with a blood curling smile, now despite the fact that she was always a pure crazy woman at heart this was out of character for her. She smiled and laughed a maniac laugh. And then I saw it, gleaming white pearled fangs

"VAMPIRE!" I shrieked,

how could I have not noticed this before, the amazing strength and agility and how she seemed ageless and young, and oh god. The holes in Bianca's and Hugo's neck and how they stopped talking to me at times. I felt a wave of nausea roll over me, and then I saw a blur of clothing, and my head was slammed into a wall, I heard shrill screaming, it was my own- and my vision grew blurry- but I couldn't pass out; not now. Time slowed in a menacing way, I know how people say right before you die everything's in slow motion. I think that time was now. I saw how my mother's fang grazed my neck slightly so it left a trail of tingles behind, her whole fangs had unsheathed leaving me shiver. How her eyes had turned a murderous red and how her homicidal plasma bending grin had a glint in it. Then she plunged her teeth into my neck, I screamed in pure agony before withering onto the ground below her, coiling my body up into a sphere.

She took her teeth out before smiling at me, and leaned into my ear

"checkmate" she whispered,

I could only just see her through hazy vision-part of me wanted to curl up into a ball and stay like that forever and the other part of me screamed at me _GET UP GET UP! _I did, and my mother looked at me as if I were crazy, and is if I branded some name on my forehead, she didn't think I'd have the stamina to do it. She tried to read my thoughts and see if I was even scared, I kept my face as an emotionless, empty mask, but inside I was furious and I devoured revenge, so I stood there. And my mother pinned me up to the wall.

Isabel, Alec, Jace, Clary, Magnus and _Dimitri_ were all fighting vampires who had newly came in. Bodies were thudding to the ground and thank the angel- it wasn't any of ours.

"How'd they even get in here?"

grunted Isabel before knocking a stunning blow to the vampire's head, it crumbled.

"There's such thing called compulsion!"

One of the vampires said before knocking Alec clean off his feet he was swept off the ground and in mid-air and did a backflip and landed on his feet perfectly, before striking at the vampire with a silver stake, it hissed before disintegrating. I looked at Hugo, he hadn't moved Bianca had a silver stake in her hand, a vampire landed over at her, she trembled and swiped at it with her stake, it screamed, Hugo had remained still. And I mentally screamed, Hugo had unlocked them into the institute, they had used compulsion on him, I could tell by the way he stood frozen, if he hadn't have had compulsion he would be whooping some buts- but you needed Shadowhunter blood to unlock the door. Oh my God, Hugo had to be a Shadowhunter; it was the only capable answer.

Watching the fight in front of me cost time, my head was put into an unstoppable headlock. She moved her fangs in and I knew this time I wouldn't be as lucky. I sucked in a breath; I let in a fake gasp as she played with my neck again, it stung. And again with lightning speed she tried to dive her fangs into the crook of my neck. _Tried_. I grabbed my silver angel's blade,

"MICHAEL!"

I yelled and put it up to my neck, her teeth hit the blade. She screamed in agony and withered onto the floor, I mentally rewarded myself before pinning my legs on top of her. I leaned down to her neck before whispering

"Checkmate."

I said it such an innocent word but I made it sound cruel, and then I saw her tremble beneath me, _tremble_ my mother for once was afraid of _me_. I brought the blade home, blood oozed between my fingers but I dug it through the rib cages awkwardly before it pierced the heart. The last thing she heard were her own shrieks for mercy, before she faltered, paused and stopped and immediately everyone else dropped as well, I killed my own mother and I crumbled out of pure exhaustion.

Then I heard screams of agony, Hugo was in Bianca's arms and was fighting his for his last breath. He was sucking in deep, quick and shallow breaths before hyperventilating. Jace and Clary were shouting orders; everyone else had left, besides Magnus. I grabbed the collar of Magnus' sequenced shirt, which were now stained with blood.

"There has to be a cure for this fix him!" I demanded,

"Raven I can't- you don't understand it's not possible-"

I cut him off and laughed a shrill, cruel laugh,

"what do you mean it's not possible, I got shot-god damn shot and died, you helped me, I'm alive today because of your magic come on!" I demanded,

I pushed him back into the wall, and calmed down before I was going to punch him, I lowered my wrist and took in a deep breath, I unbundled my fists from his shirt and nodded. I strode over to Hugo's side. And I gripped his hand delivering comfort, because that was all I could do. There was a bucket of water with a cloth next to me. I mopped up Hugo's bloody neck, he had hardly any blood left in his system and couldn't talk from the blood loss, and all there was were shattered breaths that made my heart break all over again when I heard each one.

I saw punctured holes in his neck and gasped before claiming myself over again.

"Deep breaths buddy."

I said calmly

"1...2...3…1…2…3"

I said he followed my lead and his breathing slowed, I moved my hand but with shaky hands he gripped it looking at me with fear in his eyes,

"don't go."

He whispered, a tear leaking out of his eye,

"I'm sorry" he said;

he held onto my sleeves in fear of me leaving, I smiled

"I'm not going to leave you Hugo.

" I promised I moved my hand to his heart, and felt the rhythm slow down bit by bit, it was skipping paces. I choked up tears before one skimmed out of my eye and more.

"I love you Hugo, you are the best brother anyone could ever have."

I said, his heart rate slowed, he stopped making gagging sounds and his hands dropped of my sleeves his heart rate just stopped I screamed in pure frustration and agony. His cold and now dead and empty eyes were just fragile glass that stared at the ceiling; I gently tugged his eyelids down before kissing his head.

I stood up before crumpling to the floor again, my head in my hands, and I was sobbing silently, it was the only way to tell I was alive, by my shaking shoulders. I let my brother die, from a vampire _on a cold marble floor_- because of _me_. I had enough of this life- it was too much people were dying for me- _innocent_ people were dying because of me, I couldn't handle it. And that was when I started running up stairways, I didn't even know I was doing it all I knew was that I had to die. I didn't want to die but I had to, I kept convincing myself, _just imagine your expiration date is way overdue_- because well it is, I need to die now- I don't deserve to die in honour- not in battle like most Shadowhunters, I deserved to die a cowardly way, like the coward I was for letting people die for me. I was _selfish, selfish, and even more selfish_. How could people handle me- I don't know how they did.

My legs were shaking after climbing up so many steps, the tremendous effort was killing me, but I deserved the pain- the anguish, I had to die. I was looking at the darkness I couldn't see the end of the staircase. All I saw were torches pinned to the wall and the wooden walls which looked like they were closing in on me. At one point I heard voices- screaming for my name, then I heard Bianca's raw scream of pain as she called me out, the way she said my name sounded as if she respected me like a goddess- I didn't deserve that. I had punched my fist into the wall and saw the dust mixed with blood crumble into the wall, I was completely oblivious to the sting- although that was a while ago.

Now I saw light, not the one that you see just before you died- well not yet. I climbed out and I was the roof, standing on the hollow beams. I inhaled deeply- my last inhale, I looked at the beautiful serenity- one last time, and I saw Jace's blonde hair as he ran out, I saw Clary her fiery red hair whipping around her face and you saw her mourning green delicate eyes, Isabel and Alec wearing matching concerned faces and then Bianca and her silver hair that fell down to her hips covering her like a sheet and her hazel beautiful hazel eyes that had ungraceful tears leak out of them. Then Dimitri, his brown hair hung shaggily around his face, even though he looked groggy he was totally alert- that was the face I fell in love with. This was to be the last time I would see any of them.

I turned and looked at the pavement before me, and imagined my death and just like I had a few weeks before I jumped down. Although this time, I didn't expect anyone to save me- and I was hoping no one did.

**Me: I will admit I enjoy toying with all your fan girl emotions, I'm evil muhaha.**

**Raven: You evil, easily disposable, annoying villain; I don't want to leave the story; I want to stay with Dimitri. *Hugs Dimitri.***

**Me: Didn't you hear me say there will be another chapter, but if you want to die, I can easily do that…..**

**Dimitri: NO!**

**Jace: Ewww go get a room, I'm sure Magnus wouldn't mind lending you his room; he never misses out on action, that glittery sequenced version of Harry Potter, gives me the freaks though.**

**Clary: Jace she's our daughter leave her alone, you don't want her pregnant do you, and EW that's kinda gross.**

**Dimitri and Raven: Blushes**

**Sebastian: Sup Raven**

**Dimitri and Jace: *Start growling***

**Sebastian: *Starts screaming like a little girl and runs away.***

**Jace and Dimitri: *run after him.***

**Dimitri: *I'm gonna stab your eyes out with pitchforks and brew your insides and give them to the demons. They're cannibals not to worry they'll eat all of you, even the rotten parts!"**

**Jace: I'm gonna become Freddy Kruger, go into your dreams, stab you, rip you inside out and slowly kill you.**

**Sebastian: *Screams louder***

**Jace: Good god, by the angel Raziel why did some mother give birth to this evil creature, didn't his screams as an infant kill her as soon as he popped out?**

**Dimitri: Nope she's alive, but anyways SHUT UP SEBASTIAN BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CORDS AND STOMP ON THEM!**

**Sebastian: *Shuts up***

**Clary: *Finally gets it* That was my mother!**

**Raven: *Sighs and puts on gasmask***

**Me: *Sighs and put on a gasmask***

**Everyone else: Drops to a deep sleep**

**Raven: Please review, and here's a cyber-cookie to all the lovely readers (:::) **

**_By Charli Kay, Chapter #10 coming soon._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Angel's Child-City of Bone's Chapter #10_**

**I suggest that you all listen to Black Veil Brides new album while reading this, it's called wretched and divine. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

But as usual my wishes aren't taken to heart. When I fell I felt my hair flow through the air, and the surge of adrenaline I felt free. I forgot everything, Hugo, Jonathan everything, I felt as if I had no care in the world I had no thoughts and that I only felt freedom but that feeling only lasted one second. My wrist had been snatched in mid-air; I screamed in some small pain I had been yanked by someone from where my bruises were fading, I was dangling in the air as someone has stopped me. But no one had gripped it I was just frozen in air as I was standing on some transparent glass. My wrists started to hurt from the pressure as I was continued to be held up like a treat being held above a dog, there was the tempting option but everyone knew I wouldn't get it- I had no hope in falling now, so I just exhaled angrily. Magnus walked over, striding in steps and despite everything looked a little bubbly, _damn the glittery, sequenced bastard _I thought. I clenched my teeth so I wouldn't throw abusive words at him.

He had flicked his wrists and I had flown over to him, regardless of all the view was nice, as I watched cars pile past one another and the buildings which were almost close enough for me to touch if I extended out my hand. Adrenaline still surged through my veins; I had tensed and collapsed onto the ground at Magnus' feet. I lay onto my back and panted and stayed there while everyone else stared at me, Bianca had already pulled me into a hug. Rage had iced over the adrenaline at me, how could I be so stupid? I have people who love me; it was my responsibility to look after Bianca, and what would happen after I died? My parents had been through so much to save me and I throw it all out the window. Dimitri would have been crushed. I was so angry and selfish and I knew I had to make it up.

But being the person I am, I took my fury out on everyone else. "Why are you looking at me as if you expect me to do something interesting, because I'm sorry but I will tell you now I will not lick Magnus' glittery goddamn feet in gratitude." I snapped, Jace's pained expression, turned to thankfulness and amusement and then the most unexpected thing happened Jace… laughed? Yes Jace laughed, it was small at first then deepened, and out of everything Dimitri laughed, I smacked him on the arm and arched an eyebrow "seriously?" I demanded, Dimitri and Jace laughed even harder, it was so loud it bellowed across the walls of the buildings surrounding us. I stamped my foot and then Alec giggled very slightly, it was very high girly giggle and then Magnus burst out laughing, and then Alec started to laugh gradually bubbling up, I cracked a smile and then Jace collapsed to the ground and was having epileptic fits while laughing "can't….breathe" he said in the middle of laughing, that did it for me, I bust out laughing. Bianca and Clary both ached an eyebrow as we were all on the ground laughing, I couldn't breathe and my sides felt as if they'd split the laughing was contagious but clearly Bianca and Clary had some kind of immunity to it.

Jace took my hand protectively, and clammed it with his; the laughter had died down by now. We were all walking down the steps in some weird stampede. I got down the steps; everyone was looking at me, and again expecting me to do something. Right now I needed to be alone; I needed to be with my thoughts. "Listen, um Isabel, mum, dad? Could you talk to Bianca and explain everything to her?" I asked, "Sure" all three said in union, "I need some sleep." I said before heading to my room, I walked mindlessly down the corridors and waited until I found my room, I had been wondering for a good fifteen minutes when I finally opened my door. The last person I expected was in there.

Dimitri had sat at the foot of my bed, he wasn't just sitting there he was flipping through my sketchbook. He hadn't noticed my presence in the room, I could see his eyes captivated on my latest drawing, it was drawn to absolute decadence and perfection it was of a girl- she had angel's wings and they were growing out of her back, the girl's face wasn't in view because she was bowing down, her hair covering her face she was chained to the walls and was slumped on the ground her dress spilled out like a cloud around her and all over her she was bleeding, I gasped- that was a drawing of me, and that was a day before I was taken. When he heard me gasp Dimitri whirled around in a battle stance- one that all Shadowhunters were raised to do. When he saw me he exhaled a sigh of relief and collapsed back onto the bed and put my sketches back onto my bookshelf. He looked at me and reached his hand out, his fingers skimmed mine, I felt the sparks fly, every time I touched him I yearned to wrap myself around him but this time I did an undeliberate flinch. Dimitri took a step back, "I'm sorry" he stuttered, "no I am so sorry" I apologized "please forgive me" I said "I have been through a lot." I said, sitting down on my bed, he followed in pursuit close to me but not close enough to touch. "Please" Dimitri begged, "don't try and kill yourself again." Dimitri's voice broke and I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I didn't move but it took physical effort not to be over there comforting him.

"Well….ummm" I started to stutter, I _never_ stuttered; but how are you supposed to tell your boyfriend that you were raped and abused by your incest uncle? "Dimitri" I said, "Jonathan his my uncle." I spluttered with disgust, "He abused me physically and verbally. He forced me to marry him in exchange that you wouldn't kill you." He got the picture and pulled me into a hug I didn't recoil this time. I just let myself inhale his scent. He smelled like shampoo, oil and sweat on most guys it would be moderately gross, but it just _fulfilled_ everything about him, it was beautiful. I just stayed in him embrace as soaked up everything could of him. I looked up, "why couldn't I be normal?" I asked whimpering; "because normal is way to overrated" Dimitri said and smiled.

He couldn't help it, he tilted my chin up and pressed his soft lips to mine, well more like clashed but that didn't matter. I kissed him back eagerly, although he clearly had expected me to pull back, my lips moulded into his for long enough that I didn't know whose lips were whose as we battled for dominance as if battling for our lives. We got deeper and passionate; our kisses grew wild like as if it were our last minute on earth would be with each other, it was a fire- so wild I wouldn't have been surprised if we were subhuman. I swirled my hand and roamed it through his hair and my hand laced around his neck, his hands were placed on my hips pulling me closer, I felt his breathe against the nape of my neck as we mingled our bodies together; our limbs were laced over one another perfectly. I had lost control as his kisses made me delirious, I felt that my lips were swollen but continued to kiss. His kisses his lips were of velvet and everything I had thought before had been forgotten, all that I remembered was not to end this kiss. Dimitri pulled me down onto the bed, and his hands skimmed my sides, as he pinned me beneath him. I moaned delicately into his mouth, as his hands kept performing all over me. And then out of the least expected moment the door opened and Magnus burst through.

The door had slammed open then I heard Magnus scream, "Oh angel Raziel please my eyes oh my god let the pain stop!" he shrieked it dramatically and then sighed dropping the act after Dimitri and I had put as much distance between us as we could, "You two fix yourselves up and I will be waiting outside the door." He said before slamming the door behind him, and then I noticed that Dimitri's T-shirt was off and mine had happened to have exposed my stomach, it was almost reaching my bra. I sighed and flung myself off the bed, I opened the door to see Magnus. "What is it" I demanded, "well it is important enough to have interrupted what you were previously doing." My cheeks turned a shade of pink in embarrassment, I flushed. "So?" I demanded, "Follow me" Magnus said pulling me along corridors with Dimitri following me and protesting at Magnus at the same time. "What are you doing!" I spluttered, "Shut up for a second please!" Magnus half talked half yelled.

Magnus seemed to be randomly walking me down hallways. "Magnus" I whispered in his ear, "thank you so much for saving me, at the time I really just wanted to die; it was my fault so I thought going the easiest way would ease every problem you had." I whispered it in sorrow and in wistfulness I really hoped Magnus would forgive me, "even if that meant dying?" Magnus asked and I nodded. "Honey" Magnus said, "You don't take the easiest way out, I am a seven hundred year old man and still enjoying life. If you are anything like your parents you don't give up, did you know Jace has the exact same flaw as you?" Magnus said, "What's that?" I whisper, "You have so much stamina to mental and physical pain, you can put up with pain and everything else. But you build up a wall around yourself, and once you allow them in, they mean everything to you and you would never watch them be harmed, you can't tolerate it, you would do anything to protect them, even if it meant losing your own life. You flaw is watching others weaken and not being able to do anything about, your one weakness is having others pay for your mistakes or watching others be harmed in general. That's why you were like you were tonight because watching others be harmed tares and breaks you; please don't let it." Magnus had finished his small essay and signalled me to continue walking. After about another minute or two Dimitri, Magnus and I went to an abrupt stop. "Here we are" Magnus said, "I thought you might want to listen to what they have to say" he said simply. We all turned quiet as I heard yet again another meeting in place.

"Jonathan has something planned; it's in the bigger picture." Jace had said I could picture him pacing the floorboards, making them creak. "How would you know that?" Isabel inquired, "I'm not dumb, Jonathan is a very smart man, and he didn't fight with all his effort, of course Raven is an amazing and outstanding fighter, the best in her generation. But Jonathan, has become more demon-like then ever, he is almost indestructible, it took not only myself but Isabel to kill him, we were 18, she's only 16, as well as the fact that I was not with her fighting it was one on one battle and she was incredibly drained. When we got out, it was leading us straight out of the house; if Jonathan was really trying to keep us; we would have been taken us right next to his bedroom." Jace said, clearly he had thought about this a lot. "But you said yourself" Clary protested "that she is the best Shadowhunter of our generation- her century even, and if she is that means that she would be years ahead of herself." Then Alec's voice rose up over the crackling of the fire inside the room. "But Jace and Isabel were and are also some of the best Shadowhunters of our generation- hell century as well, they were also years ahead in experience and even with the two side by side, they only just managed to defeat him. He has something in the bigger picture, and as much as I hate to say this but he will be coming back for Raven." His voice crumbled and failed him. Magnus' face paled, he obviously hadn't intended for me to hear that, "I'm so sorry-"he started, but I didn't hear the rest of it, every voice was drowned out, Jonathan will be coming back for me, he will be coming back for me, he will take me and torcher; right now I would rather be dead.

My breathing grew shallower with each breath; I was almost incapable of breathing. Those words kept on coming through my head each time louder and louder. My thoughts were shrivelling and all I felt as nauseous and dizziness. I started to hyperventilate, each breath making a sharp stabbing pain in my chest. Tears were swimming in my eyes threatening to leak out, my hand make contact with the doorknob I twisted it- ready to protest but I didn't even open it properly. I had crumbled onto my knees despite my best efforts not to. I heard voices and hands all over me, I flinched at each one. I buried my head in my hands, and that was it for me I started to cry. Tears welled up in my eyes before continuously falling out of them and landing on my cheeks. I was going to be taken, and- oh god. I just started to sob, I wasn't just crying I was absolutely sobbing; people were trying to move me and get me up. But I couldn't move- I _wouldn't _move. The angst, pain, wretchedness and grieving I felt were all mixed into one. Once I started to cry I couldn't stop, I was crying for myself, no one else. _My_ grieving, _my _angst, _my _pain, _my_ wretchedness these were _my_ emotions and no one else's. My shoulders were shaking like earthquakes and my once quiet sobs were now, loud and muffled screams as well as weeps of absolute pain. My sides felt sore as I continued to cry, I started to cry so much I started to hiccup but I couldn't stop it, then I felt arms wrap around me, and noises soothing me, I inhaled his scent, _Dimitri_. I was shaking into his shoulder and flooding his crimson button up shirt. Dimitri kneeled next to me. His hands were comforting; they were stroking my hair as he made soothing noises. My sobs and wails were slowly subsiding as I collapsed into his chest giving in.

**Raven: What was that I NEVER CRY! **

**Alex: it's okay, go sob it out baby girl**

**Dimitri: Leave her alone *growling***

**Jace: leave her alone *growling***

**Alex: *gulp*  
Sebastian: Yay I'm going to be back in the story!**

**Jace: If you keep working on it, you may become close to being as awesome as a character as me, although everyone knows that will never happen, so Yep either as the milkman or the dead guy who killed because he harassed my daughter. **

**Sebastian: gulp**

**Me: I'm gonna make everyone in the next chapter.**

**Raven, Jace, Dimitri, Clary, Sebastian, Isabel, Alec, Raven's dad, Raven's vampire mum, Hugo, Bianca, Liam, Michael, the angel's blade Michael, Alex, random guy who was dancing in the ballroom, and random milkman who was just mentioned: YAY!**

**Me: Who is either breathing or one of the mains**

**Hugo, Raven's vampire mum, Raven's Dad, The angel's blade Michael, random guy who was dancing in the ballroom, and the random milkman who was just mentioned: Grrrrrr *All about to leap out at me***

**Me: Lift one finger at me and I could rewrite the whole story and never mention any one of you.**

**Hugo, Raven's vampire mum, Raven's Dad, The angel's blade Michael, random guy who was dancing in the ballroom, and the random milkman who was just mentioned: shuts up**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!**

**By Charli Kay**


End file.
